The Life of and Lies of Commander Shepard
by LacyLeathers
Summary: My own interpretation of fem Shepherd's past. Romance with Vega. You can skip the first two chapters of you have played the game they are kind of a boring summary.


96

The Life of and Lies of Commander Shepard

Chapter 1 Before She Was Commander Shepard

Commander Angele Shepard was like many humans, born on an outline colony world of Mindoir. She was the one of six children. Around the age of 16 slavers attached her colony during the attack her entire family was killed. The Alliance marines in the area saved her. The next two years had to be the hardest, with no friends or family to help her through the loss. What made the commander so special is that the pain only fuelled her desire to fight and to stop others from going through the pain she suffered. To do this she joined the Alliance right after her 18 birthday.

The commander progressed through the ranks quickly and distinguishing herself with acts of heroism; including almost single handedly repelling the batarian slaves on Elysium. Her actions on Elysium earned her the respect of fellow soldiers and the gratitude of the colonists. With anyone else, the fame would have gone to their heads, but the commander acted a solid soldier always giving the credit to the men and women who fought with her and keeping very little for her-self.

The commander was a charismatic, but privet woman and few had the privilege of calling her a friend. This story is about the debt the galaxy will never repay her and the friendships she forged to get her there. It begins on a regular shake down mission; with a smart mouth, but brilliant pilot Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, better known as Joker at the helm of the most advance starship in the Alliance fleet, the SR1 Normandy. Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, a human Sentinel, one of the first human biotics, also joined Commander Shepard on her mission.

The shake down mission, which brought gunnery sergeant aboard the experimental stealth ship SSV Normandy, goes horribly wrong and the commander loses a soldier. One of his own betrays the SPECTOR, who was recruiting the commander, for the honor of being the first human SPECTOR. Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams, who had lost all the members of her squad, was recruited during the mission. The commander and Williams have very distinct personalities, but bond over the losses they suffered and mange to start a friendship. A desperate race to retrieve the prothean become takes place. The commander's unwavering spirit and her technical expertise are barely enough to stop the traitor, Saren from blowing up the colony, of Eden Prime. Commander Shepard is unable to stop him from getting the information he was after, but she is able to stop him from getting the prothean beacon he wants to keep from others.

Lieutenant Alenko's, curiosity about the beacon puts him and danger and when the commander pushes him out the way she gets hit by the immense energy the beacon emits probably saving the lieutenant's life in the process. The beacon floods the commander's mind with images of synthetics destroying organics. Having bigger concerns than alien messages that make very little sense; Captin David Anderson the commanding officer of the Normandy takes the ship to the heart of the galactic power to get help for its ruling body the counsel.

The counsel stubbornly refuses to listen to the commander. Saren is a traitor and she and her team must find proof. A turian Citadel security officer Garrus Vakarian aids them and a krogan bounty hunter named Wrex. Commander Shepard tracks down a young quarian Tali'Zorah, who has the information, Shepard needs to prove to the council that Saren is guilty of treason. Saren was stripped of his SPECTOR status and the commander is honored with becoming the first human SPECTOR; with the mission of tracking down Saren and bringing him to justice.

Following, leads from the council Shepard rescues a young asari scientist who is the daughter of Saren's second in command Matriarch Benezia. Despite this, Shepard decides to truest her and takes her with them on the search of Saran. More leads from the council brought the commander to Novaria, where she stops the Rachni from destroying the scientist that were studying them. She also faced of against Benezia who was under Saren's control, but was able to pull away long enough to help the commander. Then Commander Shepard saved the last queen of the Rachni, because destroying an entire species is not her style. Liara was forced to watch her mother die.

Another lead from the council lead the team to a small colony that is under attack by Saren's army the geth, an all synthetic race created by the quarians who latter rebelled against their creators. There the commander was forced to kill an ancient being that was controlling the colonists and holding an asari prisoner. The asari once freed from the entities control was able to give the commander a crucial piece of information to that with Liara's help made the commander understand the prothean warning clearly. Feelings begin to develop between the Commander and the Lieutenant, but they choice to put the mission first.

In between her critical missions, the commander helped many people find missing relatives, stop slavers, rescue stranded marines, and gather intelligence for admirals. The council's intelligence team contacted the Citadel for more help, but their communications were garbled and the commander was sent to investigate Vermire were she was forced to choice between saving one friend and saving the selarian team. Even though Ashley was a good friend, the commander choice to save as many lives as possible.

With enough information on Saren's operation, the commander was ordered back to the Citadel only to be betrayed by humanities' representative Ambassador Udina. The ambassador locked down the Normandy so it could not continue to pursue Saren. Her warnings about the Repors were ignored again. However, the commander had Captain David Anderson on her side and with his help was able to get control of the Normandy back in her hands.

Wasting no time she took off in pursue of Saren to a long lost world of Ilos. Knowing that this would be a very dangerous mission Kaidan and Shepard could not hold of their feelings any longer.

Kaidan entered her cabin. He looked at her. "Commander?" he said. "You probably shouldn't call me that anymore Kaidan," she said turning to look at him. Kaidan was there to reassure her that they were doing the right thing by steeling the Normandy and flying away to defend the galaxy from Saren and his evil plans. She needed to hear someone say it; to know that someone else thought so to. "Bunk here tonight" she said to him.

He took the step that separated them and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. He kissed her passionately their tongs dancing together. Kaidan pulled her to the bed and slowly, removed her uniform, pulled the commander's shirt off. She unbuckled his pants and they ended up pulling each other's pants off as they tumbled on to the bed. Kaiden landed on the top kissing her neck and breasts. She rolled them over kissing down his body. Her mouth wrapped around his cock and she slowly sucked it down her throat, eliciting a moan from him. She worked him with her mouth until he was close to an orgasm. Then she kissed back up his body.

He rolled her on her back and slowly kissed her from her neck to her breasts. He lingered on fist one licking the nipple and blowing on it to get it extra hard. Then he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently pulling on the tip. She moaned. His hands moved lower and lower while he sucked on her breasts. His fingers found her slick clit and gently drew circles around it coming closer and closer to it. His mouth followed the path of the hands kissing and licking at her body. His tong started tracing the circler patters until she cried out for more. He worked her until she was close pulling away at the last minute.

He spread her legs open with his own knees and entered her slowly. She was so tight. So hot. So wet. He worked himself in her. Slow even strokes as his finger once again took over the soft slow circles one and around her clit. His mouth found her nipple and stared the sucking again. She screamed his name as she orgasmed. The spasms made her vagina clamped and unclamped around his cock, he drove into her for the last time and his orgasm rushed out of him. They lay pending side by side and slowly drifted to sleep.

When Kaidan woke up the commander was up and dressed. They expressed their feelings. Too soon the Normandy arrived at Ilios and Shepard was again in the fight for not just her and her crew's life, but the fate of the entire galaxy was on her slim shoulders.

Shepard and her team tracked Saren down through the decrepit prothian runes where they spoke with a prothian VI, who explained the fate of the prothians and the legacy they left behind trying to prevent it from happening again. The commander chased Saren through a hidden mass relay to the Citadel, and prevented him from activating the Citadel and bringing back the reapers. The commander ordered the protection of the council sacrificing Shenyang, Emden, Jakarta, Cairo, S eoul, CapeTown, Warsaw, and Madrid in the process. The commander was successful in preventing the reapers from returning and in Sovereign and Saren were destroyed.

Then on a seemingly regular patrol, investigating the disappearance of Alliance ships in the area the Normandy was attached. Joker had refused to leave his beloved ship and evacuate so the commander was forced to retrieve him as the ship was falling apart around her; she made her way to the cockpit. Just as the commander-helped Joker into the escape pot another shot ripped the bridge in half; her last act was to push the button and lunch the escape pod with Joker to safety. She was blow out her suite damaged leaking oxygen she plunged towards the nearby planet.

Chapter 2 Her Come Back

The Alliance declared Shepard killed in action. Her crew went their separate ways believing that she was gone. Liara recovered Shepard's body and turned it over to Cerberus, who explained their plan to bring Shepard back to her. Two years of her life was lost in the attack on the Normandy.

She woke up with no idea of where she was, directed by a voice over the intercom that had no reassurance for her. She was under attack from the moment she got up. Human colonies were going missing and she knew what she had to do. Despite her reservations about Cerberus Shepard worked with them. Recruiting the help she would need to destroy the collectors.

She made new friends and reunited with old once. Her new friends were an impressive bunch: a mercenary Zaeed Massani; a salarian biological weapons expert Dr. Mordin Solus; a master thief and hacker Kasumi Goto; Jack the most powerful human biotic; a bioengineered krogan Grant; Jacob Taylor the X-Alliance biotic solder; Miranda Lawson the woman who brought her back from the dead also a powerful biotic solder; Thane Krios a drell assassin; Samara an asari justicar; Legion a geth tech expert. She also got some of her old friends to help Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah joined her. Joker her pilot and Dr. Chakwas also joined her.

She helped her team to get their affairs in order before going through the Omega 4 relay to what was classified a suicide mission. She also helped her old friend Dr. Liara T'Soni defeat the Shadow Broker, a cruel, powerful information dealer. Dr. T'Soni saw the potential help from having the resources of the broker and her deposal and took the position for herself. She rescued a friend of Admirals Hackett's who found proof of the reaper's return, but the woman was indoctrinated and Shepard watched her die as she tried to help the reapers return. Never forgetting where her loyalties were, the commander helped the Alliance at every opportunity even if it went against Cerberus.

Liara, as the Shadow Broker found information about the pirates that attacked Shepard's colony. The commander went to the location of their base planning to rescuing slaves and taking out the operation, but she found a miracle instead. He younger brother, who was not yet 5 years old at the time of the attack, had survived. She rescued him along with other slaves. She took him to Grissom Academy. Even though she wanted him with her, her mission was too dangerous and he was a biotic, there was no better place for him.

When everyone was as ready as possible the commander retrieved the reapers IFF, but integrating it into the Normandy's systems caused a signal to alert the enemy to the ships location while the team and the commander were out on a mission the whole crew with the exception of Joker was taken. When the commander returned, she ordered the ship to head straight for the Omega 4 Relay in order to save her crew.

During time, it took to gather all the necessary resources and help the crew resolve their issues she and Thane Krios had fallen in love. Even knowing about their odds and his illness, they could not keep their feeling professional. He became her rock and she his harbor. On approach to the Omega 4 Relay and what awaited them their Thane came to Shepard.

"Siha.. I… I have known I will die for many years. I've tried to leave the galaxy better than I found it. You helped me achieve more than I thought possible. We've righted many wrongs…. I've spoken to my son. I should be at peace on the eve of battle," Thane said. "Stop. Don't give me a speech," Shepard said. "I'm ashamed," Thane said. **"** I have worked so hard. Meditated, prayed, and done good deeds. Atoned for the evils I've done. Prepared. I consider my body's death, and a chill settles in my gut. I am afraid and it shames me," Thane said. "Live with me tonight," she said.

He reached down to her face and kissed her. His hand moved down her body as her hand moved down his. Thane spun Shepard around and pushed her up against the bulkhead. His hands ran over her body. She sighed as his hand pulled her shirt over her head. His mouth kissed her neck while his hands undid her pants. He lightly nibbled her trying not to leave a mark. His moth moved over her shoulder as his hands slid her pants down. He picked her us and tossed her on the bed. She pulled her boots off and then her pants. She watched him as he quickly pulled his own cloths off.

His mouth moved up her thigh kissing and liking while his hand moved up her abdomen when they reached her breasts her moaning encouraged him. His tongue licked her cunt. Shepard through her head back and screamed in ecstasy. Thane rolled her over on her side and entered her for behind. His hand stroking her clit. She moaned and rocked her hips back into him. His lips kissing and biting her neck. Her hand tangled in the shits as she screamed her orgasm. He lost his rhythm his hand pulling her as close as they could he climaxed.

Shepard with her team was able to rescue the crew, destroy the proto-Reaper the collectors were building and destroy the collectors' base without losing a single member of her team. After the base was destroyed she ended all contact with the Cerberus organization. She took her crew to various destinations and turned herself in to the alliance.

Chapter 3 Vega

On Omega, Alliance soldier James Vega was playing cards in a bar as he watched a newscast about the uproar. Without warning, he ripped the screen from the wall, offering to pay the krogan bartender for the damages. The batarians Vega was playing cards with become confrontational and accuse him of being a "Shepard Lover". Vega tried to calm them down, but they charged him. He bashed one batarian over the head with the screen, and then rushed the leader of another group, both of them crashing through a window. More of the batarians surround Vega and attacked.

The arrival of Admiral Anderson and a contingent of soldiers interrupted the fight. Anderson informed Vega that he was being brought in for more training. As they board an aircar, Anderson told Vega that he must get past "the incident on Fehl" and "be the soldier we expect of you". Vega argued, demanded that Anderson throw him in the brig as they approach the Normandy SR-2. Anderson then explains that Vega will actually be guarding the brig, and one special prisoner: Commander Shepard. He tossed Vega a change of clothes.

Vega couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He was going to meet her, his hero. Vega, Anderson, and a squad of Alliance soldiers got on the Normandy. There she was standing right outside the Normandy's air lock talking to a hunched over man and a gray haired woman. Shepard had skin so pail, the color of moonlight; hair the color of coper pulled back into a ponytail; large midnight blue eyes with just a hint of summer sky. Her lips were full. Her waist was slim, with nice curvy hips and a round ass. Her breasts were high and just right size for her body. She could have been a supermodel or a bombshell actress; he wondered why she choice to be a soldier.

"Anderson," she nodded and shook his hand.

"Ready to go home, Shepard?" Anderson asked.

"Hell, yes," she said.

Anderson looked around "Where is the rest of the crew?" he asked.

"Joker and Dr. Chakawas are all there is sir," she says.

He smiled at her. "Always thinking of your crew first," he said.

"EDI, transfer all commend codes to Admiral Anderson authorization Shepard AG974," she said.

"Acknowledged commander," said a synthesized voice.

"Lieutenant Vega, escort Commander Shepard to the brig," Anderson said.

"This way," Shepard said walking towards the elevator.

"Shouldn't she be in cuffs?" came a gruff, raspy voice.

Shepard looked around and noticed an old marine grinning "I don't think that will be necessary," Anderson said winking at the marine. He waved the marine to him and turned his back on Vega and Shepard in dismissal.

Shepard nodded at the marine as she pasted him on the way to the elevator. The elevator ride down was quite. He followed her down to the brig; the ship only had two cells. She walked in, took a sit on the bench, drew her knees to her chin and rested her head on them. Her, deep, thoughtful, blue eyes looked up at him.

"You keep staring at me Lieutenant," she said.

His mouth went dry suddenly. "Your, not what I expected that's all," he said.

"Oh, what did you expect?" she asked somewhat teasingly.

"We've all seen pics of you," he began slowly "You look so much bulker in the armor, ma'am," he finished. "I just didn't expect you to look so delicate out of it," he blared out.

Shepard raised her head and stared at him in shock. She broke into a grin and then laughed and laughed and laughed. Rogers, the marine from before, came down the hall. "What's the joke I could use a laugh?" he asked with his raspy, grouchy voice. Shepard wiped tears from her eyes and looked up at him, "Is that for me?" she asked looking at the uniform in his hands. He handed her the uniform and the boots. "Nice right down to the skivvies," she said. "EDI can you bring up the force field for my cell on a privacy setting," she said. "Yes, Shepard," came the synthetic response as the field went up. Shepard changed quickly "Drop the field," she said. She handed the Cerberus uniform to Rogers "Burn that will you," she said distain coloring her voice. Rogers walked off.

He came back. "So hell kitten you dug yourself a deep hole this time," he said.

"Been in deeper," she replied.

He laughed rubbing his ribs, "Don't I know it".

"Is the rest of squad here?" she asked.

"Most are," he replied.

"Good."

"Lieutenant why isn't the field up," Rogers said to Vega. "He doesn't know you like I do hell kitten, if he did it'd be up," he said.

"Rogers, you old grouch, a field wouldn't hold me," she said laughing.

"Dam right Commander," he saluted and walked away.

Chapter 4 Earth

The first few weeks were all a bluer of endless meeting with the defense committee for Shepard. Four weeks after Normandy arrives on Earth, 3 am "Мама нет, мама" she screamed "Max, Alex где вы. Nick, Nicky, Дима. Ash." she was tossing and turning the blanket was on the floor. Vega ran in to the room with his gun drawn flicking the lights on with his elbow. He scanned the room for intruders. Shepard sat up in bed with a gun drawn. "Shepard, Commander, it's me," he said lowering is gun. Her eyes wide with fear she looked around. She was coved in sweet wearing an old scorched tee. She saw him looking at her, their eyes met. She lowered her gun. He came over and sat on the bed next to her. "You want to talk about it?" he asked tentatively. She took a deep breath and drew her knees to her chest. "No," she said. He looked around for something to do and he saw the gun she was still holding on to with trembling hands "How did you even get that?" he asked.

She carelessly tossed it on the nightstand. "Rogers gave it to me, it doesn't even have a firing pin," she said. "What like a security blanket?" he asked laughing. "For months after Mindoir I had nightmares," she admitted. "Rogers gave me the gun and told me it would keep the bad guys away." She looked around the room. "Well I made a mess of it," she said getting up and cleaning up. "You go back to bed James. I'll be fine," she said. He left.

A week later 7 am, "You know James you don't have to run into the room at 3 am every night," she said. He looked worse than she felt. Then again, with her biotic metabolism she always needed less sleep than most. He handed her a cup of coffee quietly and studied her face "Yes, commander, I do," he said. "You're not supposed to call me that anymore," she said for what seemed like the 100th time. "What's on the agenda for today? More "interviews"?" she asked. "No, nothing it Saturday," he said. "Really? Why don't you go take a day off its been over a month and your always here, you need to relax. I'm sure Anderson can find someone else to babysit me for a day," she said.

With a quick note to Anderson, Shepard arranged for Vega's day off and a visit to the gym. Vega didn't look happy, but he left. Shepard and one of the other guards on her detail went down to the gym to burn off some energy, hoping to make the nightmares stop. "Hey, there kitten," Roger's said getting on the treadmill next to her. "Got permission to use the gym ha?" he asked. "Can't sleep, mines well run," she said. "Oh, is Vega keeping you up?" Rogers's said. Shepard's jaw dropped she stumbled, but regained her footing. "Have you lost your mind old man?" she asked. "Oh come on everyone can see that he wants some Shepard pie," he said. "Roger's you think everyone wants some Shepard pie," she said rolling her eyes. "The dreams are back only now I have more memories to add to the mix," she said. "Oh," he granted. They ran in silence after that.

Meanwhile, Vega having nothing better to do with his time hit the bar with a friend. After a few drinks, "You're looking worse for wear, Vega. What's the Alliance having you doing?" Steve asked. "Some guard duty that's all," Vega said. "Guard duty? Has you looking this worn-out?" Steve asked skeptically. "My change keeps waking up at 3 am screaming," he said rubbing his eyes. "Oh, must be some charge since your so worried," Steve noted. "She is everything. Smart, strong, hot and yet there is something delicate about her something fragile," he said slurring his words. "The nightmares are taking the shine out of her eyes. Her eyes are midnight blue sky and the summer sun combined, they used to burn. Now …" he took a swallow from his glass. "You're in love?" Steve said smiling. "No, man it's not like that," Vega said. "Yea, sure whatever you say man," Steve said. "Why don't you take this bottle of tequila and go share it with her," he said after watching his friend finish his glass off. "That should knock her out." Vega looked at the bottle "Maybe," he said grabbed it and walked off.

When Vega got to the apartment Shepard was house in she wasn't there. He dosed of on the couch waiting for her. She walked in "Oh, Vega shouldn't you be having fun somewhere," Shepard said smiling. He stretched out and handed her the bottle he was holding on to. "I brought this for you," he said. "Nice," she said getting glasses. The tequila was dealt out. They drank for a while in silence. "So, what were you up to Shepard?" he asked. She looked at her workout cloths "Ah, gym," she said taking another shot. "Ran into Rogers," she said. "Oh," Vega said taking another shot.

After a few more drinks have been shared and the bottle was nearly empty Vega asked "So what is it that makes scream at night". Shepard looked at him over the bottle, maybe just maybe telling him would get it off her mind she though. "My nightmares," she started slowly "They aren't just dreams. They are memories. My memories". "Nothing worse I suppose than your own past hunting you," he said. "No, there really isn't," she said. "You keep saying the same names over and over?" he asked. "Yes, people I lost. My family. I see them die. I see friends that I've lost. You know the story the Alliance tells about my rescue?" she asked. "Yes, an Alliance ship was passing by and you were saved," he said.

"My older brother Max was going to ship out the day after the pirates came. It was my birthday so he delayed his departure. He was joining the Alliance that was his dream for as long as I can remember. It was late at night my younger brothers Dmitri and Alex were in bed. Max, Nicky, Nick, and I were playing cards. Mom and dad were reading. We all saw the blaze of light and heard the shuttle. We all looked up and froze men in armor were heading toward us. My brother and father went for the shotguns we had for predators. Nick went to get the younger boys who were in bed. Mom, Nicky, and I went for the back door. Mom had a shotgun in hand. We made it out of the house and just minutes later the house exploded. We were all knocked to the ground. Nicky didn't get up she had a huge chunk of metal in the back of her skull. Mom was limping she yelled at me to run as the men came around back. I didn't want to leave her, but she screamed "take wing my Angel, run" and opened fire on the pirates. I run into the woods, we played hide and seek in all my life. I dodge gunfire and hid from the pirates leading them to a ditch that's hard to find that Max broke his leg in. I heard them say that a guy broke his neck falling in it. I ran and hid for the next two days coming out of the woods into more farmland. I saw an Alliance shuttle. It must have been sent to investigate the attack. I ran towards it tired and sore. When I got within sight of the men Rogers yelled "get down" I rolled to the side and I heard gun fire. Rogers approached me, I couldn't hear what he was saying and I threw up and passed out. When I woke up men in armor surrounded me, I panicked. I kicked, scratched, and attacked with my biotics anyone who came close until the commanding officer came in. She was a woman; I didn't see any women with the pirates it calmed me down somehow. That's why the guys from that squad call me "hell kitten" a bunch of Alliance marines had broken noses, bruises, and Rogers had a broken rib from a 16 year old kid," she finished her story and drowned the rest of her liquor.

James looked at her in silence. Nothing could have made her look stronger and yet more fragile in his eyes than the story she just told him. He had no words for her. Shepard grabbed the bottle and down the remaining alcohol in one gulp. "If that wasn't bad enough now I have memories of being spaced to add to the mix, as well as loosing soldiers under my command, and other stuff I've seen," she finished. "Go to bed James," she said. He left without saying a word.

Shepard didn't know if it was the exercise, the alcohol or the talking, but after that night the nightmares stopped. Vega never mentioned the story she told him and he never gave her that pity look she hated getting from others who have heard the story in the past. In the next several weeks nothing happened, more pointless "court appearances" with accusations flying left and right. Nothing changed stagnation, boredom. She got permission to go to the gym regularly. Months passed without any change Vega kept saluting and calling her commander regardless of how often he was told to do otherwise.

On a random morning, Shepard was showering and Vega was in the room adjacent to her. He heard some crashing in the bathroom. He pulled out his side arm, broke into the bathroom and looked around for any intruders. Shepard was getting up, his eyes locked on her naked body. Her breasts were perfect; a tattoo of dark scrollwork ran from under her breasts over her toned abs, he couldn't read the writing. Her arms were toned, muscled, but not bulging with slender wrists, her legs toned and muscular. He couldn't stop staring at her. "Vega, are you going to keep staring or will you hand me a towel," she said. He swallowed a few times grabbed the towel of the rack and practically threw it at her, and then he practically ran out the bathroom. He heard her laughing as he shut the door. "Shit, shit, shit," he swore quietly.

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Ah, commander I'm sorry about the bathroom," he stammered. She smiled at him a light of humor shining in her eyes "I grew up with four brothers and a sister, but only one bathroom. Privacy and modesty is not something I ever had," she said. A knock on the door announced breakfast. "Big family," he said. "That's why mom and dad moved to the colony. They wanted kids," Shepard said. "You got any siblings?" she asked. "No, just me," he said.

For nights after the bathroom incident Vega would dream about her. Her small hands running up his chest, their mouths locked together as the cloths disappeared of their bodies. He would wake up and his sheets would be wet. She was Commander Shepard a hero, and way out of his league, but no matter what he told himself though of her wouldn't leave his mind.

Meanwhile Shepard's dreams turned to erotic memories. Thane's hands running over her body, his strong arms pinning her down as his mouth kissed her lips and neck. His hands running over her curves and in between her legs, from one minute to the next they weren't Thane's hands anymore it was James golden honey hands stroking her clit, his full mouth on her sucking on her erect nipples. She woke up still tingling from an orgasm.

One night before bed Vega came looked over the room nervously "Hey, commander," he said. "You're not supposed to call me that anymore," she said looking up from her pad. "I'm not supposed to salute you either," he said snapping out a salute. "Can I ask you something personal?" he asked. "Sure I just may not answer," she said smiling. "Do you have anyone waiting for you out there," he blared out before he could lose his nerve. "Kind of," she said not elaborating. He looked her over. She never said more or less, than she was willing to share. So he told her good night and walked of.

Chapter 5 Invasion

Six months of interrogations and getting nowhere. The sight of a child playing with a model space fighter made Shepard smile, reminding her of her younger brothers. Vega walked throw the door and saluted "Commander," he said. "You're not supposed to call me that anymore James," she said looking at the pad he handed to her. "Not supposed to salute you either. We got to go. The defense committee wants to see you," Vega said. "Sounds important," she said tossing the pad on the bed. "What's going on?" Shepard asked. "Couldn't say. Just told me they needed you. Now," Vega said.

Anderson caught up to them in the hallway "Anderson," Shepard said.

"Admiral," Vega saluted. Anderson and Shepard shook hands and continued down the hall.

"You look good Shepard. Maybe a little soft around the edges," he said petting her stomach. "How are you holding up since being relived from duty?" he asked.

"It's not so bad once you get used to the hot food and the soft beds," Shepard said.

"We'll get it sorted out," Anderson said.

"What's going on? Why is everyone in such a hurry?" Shepard asked as military personal rushed by.

"Admiral Hackett is mobilizing the fleets. I'm guessing words made it to Alliance command. Something big is headed out way," Anderson answered.

"The Reports?" Shepard asked.

"We don't know. Not for certain," Anderson said.

"What else could it be?" Shepard asked.

"If I knew that…" Anderson said.

"You know we're not ready if it is them. Not by a long shot," Shepard said.

"Tell that to the defense committee," Anderson said.

"Unless we're planning to talk the Reapers to death the committee is a waste of time," Shepard said.

"They're just scared. None of them have seen what you've seen. You faced down a Reaper. Hell you spoke to one. Then blow the damn thing up. You've seen how they harvest us. What they plan to do to us. You know more about this enemy than anyone," Anderson said.

"Is that why they grounded me? Took away my ship?" Shepard asked.

"You know that's not true. When you blew up the Batarian Relay, hundreds of thousands of Batarian's died," Anderson said.

"It was either that or letting the Reapers walk in through our back door," she said.

"I know that Shepard and so does the committee. If it wasn't for that you would have been court-martialed and left to rot in the brig," Anderson said.

"That and your good word," Shepard said.

"Yea, I trust you Shepard and so does the committee," Anderson said.

"I'm just a soldier, Anderson. I'm no politician," she said.

"I don't need you to be either. I just need you to do whatever ta hell it takes to help us stop the Reapers," Anderson said.

"They're expecting you Admiral," a soldier said to Anderson. Shepard tuned around and shook hands with Vega. "Good luck in there, Shepard," Vega said holding on to her hand just a little longer.

Kaidan Alenko walks out of the meeting with the committee. "Anderson," Alenko said they shake hands. Alenko saw Shepard "Shepard," he says.

"Kaidan," she said. Vega could see the sudden tension in her shoulder not something anyone would notice, but he has practically lived with for the past six month and could read her moods.

"How did it go in their Major?" Anderson asked.

"Ok, I think. Hard to know. I'm just waiting for order now," Alenko said.

"Major?" Shepard asks.

"You haven't heard?" Anderson asks Shepard.

"No, I hadn't," Shepard said.

"Sorry Shepard. It's been … Well," Kaiden said.

"No, it's ok. Just glad I bumped into you Kaidan," Shepard said her voice a little hard to Vega.

"Yea, me to," Kaidan said.

Admiral Anderson and Shepard walk into the meeting, as Kaidan looks over Shepard.

"You know the commander?" Vega asked. Looking him over.

"I used to," he replies still looking after her. Is this the guy that's kind of waiting for her Vega wondered after seeing the look on the guy's face, that look that men give women they have known intimately. If it is, why was she so tense?

Before the end of the meeting with the committee, the Reapers attached. Anderson and Shepard made it out of the meeting and fought their way to be picked up by the Normandy. Alenko and Vega were already on board. Anderson reinstated Shepard as an Alliance solider and sent her to the Citadel to get help for Earth. As the Normandy flew of Admiral Hackett sent Shepard to Mars to pick up Dr Liara T'Soni and data on the information, she had on how to destroy the Reapers.

Chapter 6 Mars

She dropped her pants down on the bench along with her uniform shirt and under shirt. Alenko looked over "You cut your hair?" he said undressing himself. "Not my choice," she said pulling the under armor and zipping it up. Vega didn't like the way Alenko kept looking at her as he put on his own armor on next to them. "The tattoo looks different to," Alenko said. "When Cerberus brought me back they had to do full body skin graphs and the old tattoo was just gone. I had this put on," She said, grabbing a gun. "Just wasn't me without them," she added. "Whose flying?" she asked. Vega got behind the controls and landed the shuttle on Mars.

A storm was coming on fast and hard they didn't have much time. Things just got more complicated when they found a dead Alliance solider and Cerberus showed up. Vega, Alenko and Shepard fought past Cerberus. Alenko was suspicious because the Cerberus forces were few in number and it would take more to breach the facility by force.

They fought throw to the elevator of the facility and as it rose up Alenko accused Shepard out right. "Shepard I need a straight answer," Alenko said.

"Kaidan," Shepard said shaking her head.

"Don't Kaidan me. This is business. Do you know anything about why Cerberus is here?" Alenko said.

"What makes you think I know what they're up to?" Shepard asked.

"You worked for them, for god sakes. How am I not supposed to think that?" Alenko asked.

"We joined forces to take down the Collectors. That's it," Shepard said.

"There is more to it they rebuilt you from the ground up. They gave you a ship, resources," Alenko said.

"Let me be clear. I had no contact with Cerberus since I destroyed the collector base and I have no idea why they are here now or what they want," she said.

Vega not liking the accusations flying at his hero chimed in or the hurt look on Shepard's face. "Commander Shepard has been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth. No way they've communicated since," he said. Just like back on Omega. He wanted to rip the Majors head off.

"Sorry, Shepard. It's just that …," Alenko tried to apologies.

Shepard cut him off. "You, of all people should know what I'm about Kaidan," she said giving him solid eye contact. The elevator rose into the facility. "Please trust me," She added.

"I do. I'm sorry," Kaidan said as the team was joined by a beautiful, but deadly asari. Liara T'Soni was an old friend and ally of the commander. She explained about the prothian weapon schematics that were uncovered at the facility.

Alenko, Shepard, and T'Soni went on ahead to retrieve the information. "Not this time James. Get back to the shuttle. If Cerberus bits us to the archives I need you covering the exits," Shepard ordered.

"But," Vega tried to argue.

"Now Lieutenant," Shepard said. Vega didn't want to leave her alone with people he didn't know or trusted. He looked at her arguing with is eyes. He was the one by her side for the past six months. She needed him. The elevator started to lower "I need someone I trust covering the exits," Shepard said.

Alenko's injuries were bad. The Cerberus synthetic had caused a concussion and other dangerous trauma. The Normandy left the Sol system for the Citadel; the commander and Liara explained what they were able to retrieve from the Cerberus synthetic to Admiral Heckett.

Chapter 7 Nothings Ever Easy

The Counsel was as useless as ever. They turtled up and refused to help. Shepard's only option was to negotiate directly with the leaders of the Counsel home worlds, but first she had to retrieve the turian leader from hostile forces. She picked up another friend and ally on Palivan moon. Garrus Vakarian was an ex-C-Sec officer, vigilante, and the advisor to the turian hierarch. The turians would not join the war efforts unless they could get Krogen support and that was going to be tricky. While Wrex was an old friend of hers, the Genophage would still be a big issue to overcome.

Before the Normandy could make the rendezvous with the diplomats Samantha Traynor, their coms officer, picked up a distress call from Grissom Academy, as school for human biotic children, the school Shepard sent her brother to keep him safe. Shepard's heart nearly stopped when Samantha informed her that it was possibly an attack from Cerberus. Shepard changed course immediately to save the students.

When the Normandy arrived at the school, Cerberus forces blocked it and the commander had to take a small team in to get the students out, while Joker distracted Cerberus. Shepard and her team made it on to the station. They fought throw Cerberus with the help of Kahlee Sanders and reached the biotic students. Jack, another friend and ally of Shepard was there protecting the students.

Shepard and her team reached Orion Hall. After killing, all the Cerberus in the area Shepard looked up. There he was red hair and dark blue eyes. He looked healthier than the last time she saw him. His cheeks fuller, shoulders back, strong and proud just like their father. They locked eyes. He smiled at her she returned the smile hesitantly. Steve Cortez came on the radio and told her that Cerberus cruiser was coming back and it was going to be too hot to stay there much longer. She had to send the shuttle away to protect her pilot. Luckily, Kahlee Sanders had an idea to steal Cerberus's own shuttle and fly them to safety. Shepard and her team escorted the students throw Cerberus troops to the shuttles and made it on to the Normandy, where the commander recommended that the students take on supportive roles in the war. The Normandy set off to the Citadel to drop of the student.

That night Shepard was working on the terminal on her report when a knock came at her door "Come in," she said not looking to see who was there.

"Hey Angie" Alex said.

She turned around to face him "Hey Alex," she said tentatively.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Shepard got up from behind her desk and waved for Alex to follow her. She took a sit on the sofa, pulled up her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on them looking at Alex questioningly.

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes each studying the other. "I wanted to apologies," Alex finally said.

"For what?" Shepard asked.

"All the things I said the last time we were together. I didn't mean any of it. I was so angry that you were leaving me again. I understand why you did it. I'm so sorry Angie," Alex finished.

"Oh, god, Alex you don't need to apologies to me at all. Leaving you at Grissom was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I deserved every word you said," she said.

"No, no, you didn't. I've been reading up on you on the externet. You're out here saving the galaxy and I was just a jerk," Alex said.

She looked at him, so much like their father; except for the blue eyes those, those were their mother's eyes. "You know the externet exaggerates everything," she said.

"Oh, so you didn't single handedly hold off a pirate attack on Elysium? You didn't stop the asteroid from crashing into Terra Nova? You didn't blow up a batarian relay? You did destroy the collector base?" he asked.

"Ok, so I did, but I'm sure something is exaggerated," she smiled. "I've missed you. My little brother," she said. "But now that you're here I don't even know how to be your sister," she said a little sad.

"Oh, we'll figure it out Angie. We will. Tell me something though. Why the Alliance that was Max's dream not yours. You wanted to be a particle physicist," he said.

"I don't know I felt like I had to live for the whole family after the attack, not just me. I was so scared to. I joined the Alliance to honor Max's memory primarily and because I couldn't let anything like Mindoir happen again," she explained. "Anyway enough about me you know more about me than I know about you," Shepard said.

"Nothing to tell. Brought up by pirates, to be a pirate. None off it ever felt right. I fought the pirate that "adopted" me every step of the way and by the time you found me I was looking for a way to escape," Alex said. "Hey, you got a man. There are some rumors on the net, but I don't know if any are true," Alex said to change the topic.

She followed his lead. "I just got an email from Thane. His in Huerta Memorial Hospital I'm going to see him as soon as we get back to the Citadel," she said.

"Thane, that sounds familiar?" Alex asked.

"You kind of meat him on the planet. The drell biotic," Shepard said.

"Oh, what about you and that biotic Major Alenko? Rumors all over the net about you and him," Alex asked.

"Ah, we were an item. We aren't anymore," Shepard said.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"I got spaced. Was dead for two years. We moved on," Shepard said.

"I read about you being dead for two years and coming back, hard to believe. You're a survivor," Alex said.

"We're both survivors," Shepard said.

"What about the big guy Vega?" Alex asked.

"Vega, really Vega. He hero worships me, that's all," Shepard said.

"I don't know the way he looks at you," Alex said.

"Oh, come on," Shepard said. Alex and Shepard continued talking about their past and fond memories of their childhood.

Shepard dropped the students of at the Citadel, had a short visit with Kaidan. The reunion with Thane was passionate, but brief. Thane's illness prevented him from joining Shepard on her mission, he promised to watch out for Kaidan, even knowing Kaidan's and Shepard's past, Thane wanted Shepard to be happy, he was not jealous. He wished her all the best when they parted, but they remained in contact.

Shepard picked up the politicians; the korgen would join in the war if a cure for the genophage was created. Shepard helped the krogen get the cure for the genophage, but lost one of her old teammates and friend's, Mordin Solis a solarian scientist who created the cure. As Mordin's name joined the memorial wall those who knew him said their shared their memories of him. His sacrifice meant that the aid of the krogens and the turians was assured.

Chapter 8 War Zone in a Safe Place

Shepard received a call from the salarian counselor, about suspicious money transaction that counselor Udina was making. The counselor would not discuss dilates over coms so Shepard took the Normandy to the Citadel to discuss the problem. However, when she arrived there she dissolved that Cerberus was trying to take over. Thane contacted her on the radio and filled her in on the situation. Shepard, Vega, and Garrus were dropped off in a shuttle in front of C-Sec headquarters. They cleared the area, helped Commander Bailey get to coms, and organize the rest of C-Sec to take back the Citadel; while Commander Shepard and her team went to find and protect the council.

Shepard's team fought through C-Sec headquarters and tracked down the salarian councilor; who informed them that Councilor Udina was responsible for the Cerberus's attack on the Citadel. Kai Leng, a Cerberus assassin, attacked. With the councilor between Shepard's team and the assassin, Shepard had no shot; just at that moment, Thane showed up and attacked Kai Leng, giving the counselor time to get behind Shepard and her team. Thane and Kai Leng fought, but in the end due to Thane's illness Kai Leng was able to defeat him. However, he lost his chance at assassinating the counselor and ran to find the other councilors to try to assassinate them.

Shepard chased after Kai Leng firing her gun, Thane came running after them shooting; blood was pouring out of the wound Kai Leng had inflicted on him during the fight. Thane clasped against the door Shepard bent over him. "How bad is it?" she asked. "I have time. Catch him," he told her. She called for help; every part of her wanted to stay with the man she loved, to make sure help arrived, make sure he would be ok; but she was always a soldier first and a woman second.

Her and her team got into a nearby C-Sec sky-car and went after the assassin. Kai Leng took out there car and they ended up on foot, chasing him through the Citadel shot at by Cerberus. They caught up to him as he was getting into a nearby elevator. Shepard and her team got up to the councilors; Kaidan Alenko was with the councilors.

"Shepard? What's going on?" Kaidan asked pointing the gun at Shepard and her team.

"Shepard's blocking our escape! She's with Cerberus!" Udina said.

"Just, hang on - I got this. Everyone calm down," Kaidan said.

"I can explain this, Kaidan," Shepard said lowering her gun.

"Come on, Shepard gun drawn on a Councilor .. kinda looks bad," Kaidan said.

"We don't have time to negotiate. You've being fooled, all of you. Udina's is behind this attack. The salarian councilor confirmed it," Shepard said.

"Please. You have no proof. You never do," Udina said.

"There are Cerberus soldiers in the elevator shaft behind us. If you open that door, they'll kill you all," Shepard said.

"We've mistrusted Shepard before … and it did not help us," asari counselor said.

"We don't have time to debate this! We're dead if we stay out here. I'm overriding the lock," Udina said walking towards the console.

"I better not regret this," Kaidan said.

"You won't," Shepard said.

"Udina, step away from the console," Kaidan said.

"To hell with this," Udina said. The asari counselor tried to stop Udina, but he pushed her down and pulled a gun on her.

"He's got a gun," Kaidan said. Udina pointed the gun at the asari counselor. Kaidan shot him; Kaidan looked down at the Udina's body.

"Kaidan?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Kaidan said.

The doors opened up and Commander Bailey and one of his C-sec officers arrived to explain that the assassin ran off into the keeper tunnels when they knew C-sec was coming. The counselors were evacuated to safety; Shepard left the rest of the mop up of Cerberus to C-sec and went to check on Thane.

When she arrived at the hospital she found out from one of the staff that the surgery went well, but due to his condition, he didn't have much time. Kolyat, Thane's son was in the room with him.

"Commander Shepard. My father mentioned you were no longer incarcerated," Kolyat said. "I don't know if you remember me. I'm Kolyat Krios. I came to donate blood and … well … He asked me to take off his oxygen mask so he could be comfortable. I don't think it will be very long."

"Your father helped me save a lot of lives. I'd like to be here," Shepard said.

"Of course," Kolyat said.

"Siha, I'm afraid I picked a bad time to leave you," Thane said.

"You couldn't disappoint me, Thane. Not even now," Shepard said.

"Such pleasant things from your lips. Excuse me. Breathing is difficult," Thane said coughing. "Siha … it will be soon. I need to know if the councilor survived."

"Yes, father. Three are alive thanks to you and Shepard. Udina … he instigated it. He is dead," Kolyat said.

"There is something I must do before it gets worse. I must -" Thane went into a fit of coughing. "Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness. Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand -"

"Kalahira, wash the sins from this one and set him on the distant shores of the infinite spirit," Kolyat continues.

"Kolyat … you speak as the priests do. You have been spending time with them," Thane said.

"I brought a prayer book. Commander, would you care to join me?" Kolyet asked.

Shepard unable to speak shook her head yes. "Kalahira, this one's heart is pure, but beset by wickedness and contention" Kolyet started. "Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve. Guide this one, Kalahira, and she will be a companion to you as she was to me," Shepard read. She closed his eyes, the big warm eyes that had brought her so much happiness in such a short time.

"Kolyet? Why did the last verse say "she"?" Shepard asked.

"The prayer was not for him, Commander. He has already asked forgiveness for the lives he has taken. His wish was for you," Kolyet said.

"Goodbye, Thane. Meet you across the sea," Shepard said swallowing back her tears.

Her heart ached as she left the room. She wondered around the Citadel for hours other people were like ghosts to her. Eventually she wondered to the training area for the biotic students from Grissom Academy. "Hey, Shepard. You look like hell," Jack said.

Shepard looked up "Thane is dead," she said quietly barely above a whisper. Jack was lost for words. "Hey, can you do a tat for me Jack?" Shepard asked brightening up.

"You want one for Thane to add to that wall of yours?" Jack asked.

"Yes, right here," Shepard ran her hand along the side starting under her breast and down to her hip. "I want it to read "Siha, to her lover Thane Krios. Our time was short, but you were loved. Meet you across the sea,"" she said.

"Yea, Shep come on I'll go get my gun," Jack said.

Chapter 9 Shepard and Vega

One good thing came from the attack; Kaidan came back to the Normandy. The next few days were spend on the Citadel running around and helping C-sec with fix problems that the Cerberus coup brought to light. As well as loading up on supplies to continue with the war efforts. Shepard retreated deeper into her soldier persona and tried to bury her grief as best as possible for the sake of her crew who relied on her for emotional support.

Shepard stepped on to the elevator, her head down. She couldn't help crying softly some stupid thing reminded her of Thane again. She didn't even see Vega as the elevator doors closed. She didn't even hit a button she just stood there trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, Lola" Vega said carefully. "Is everything ok? You don't seem like yourself the past few days," Vega asked.

She looked up in surprise noticing him there for the first time. His deep brown eyes were full of concern. The look of shock appeared on his face as he saw her red eyes and the tears that just wouldn't stop. She should have kept quiet, but something about Vega always made her talk. She remembered the time she told him about her family, remembered how his silence had made her feel better, he was one of handful of people who didn't try and comfort her after hearing her story. "Thane is dead," she said.

Vega didn't know why a team mate's death would bring out such a strong reaction from his determined, powerful Commander, but at that moment she looked lost. His hand moved to her face and wiped away the tear that was running down her check. He lifted her face to his and kissed her softly on the mouth. Shepard was surprised at how soft and hot his lips were on hers. Vega was surprised at how bold he was; he was surprised she didn't push him away, didn't rip him apart with her biotics. The elevator arrived at the holding docs and Vega stepped away from Shepard. He started to walk out of the elevator and looked back over his shoulder at her.

She hesitated for a minute, grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the elevator. "You're taking me for a drink Lieutenant," Shepard said, hitting the button for Purgatory. The fire that has deemed in the past few days was shining throw maybe not as hot as it was before, but Vega could see it there behind the sadness.

Vega wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. His mouth found hers and his kiss was passionate and thorough. Shepard's arms wrapped around him and she responded to his kiss pulling him even closer to her. The elevator arrived at Purgatory and they reluctantly separated.

Shepard and Vega walked side by side into Purgatory "What would you like Lola?" Vega asked.

"Hold up your about to see why I don't spend much time in bars," Shepard said sitting down.

Vega looked at her. "I thought I was buying?" he asked.

Just as Shepard was about to answer a waiter with a tray of drinks stopped at their table "Commander Shepard these are for you," she said unloading the tray. She lifted a blue drink "This one is from Aria. She wants to pass on her condolences."

"Thank you," Shepard said and saluted in Aria's direction as she drunk it.

"How do you know the pirate Queen of Omega?" Vega asked, surprised.

"Very carefully," Shepard said vaguely.

"Who are all these drinks from?" Vega asked. "Are you seriously going to drink them all?" Vega said as Shepard took another drink at random and drank it down.

"These are from people who either know me from other fights or my admirers. Yes, I'm drinking them all. My dad taught me to never waste good liquor," Shepard said taking another drink.

"You're kidding me there is got to be 20 drinks here," Vega said.

"Umm, less now," Shepard said and drank another.

"You are going to be wasted. Am I going to have to carry you back to the ship?" Vega asked.

"Only if you're lucky Lieutenant. Only if you're very lucky," Shepard said the number of empty glass increasing.

"Seriously, Lola you can't drink them all," Vega said exasperated.

"Just watch me. Not only can I drink them all, but I will still be able to walk a straight line," Shepard laughed. "Remained me to tell you about the time I drank a krogen under the table."

Once all the glasses were empty, she got up and walked to the door. "Come on before they bring more," Shepard said.

"You are seriously walking after that," Vega said with pride.

"See a straight line," she demonstrated after they got out of the club. "Biotics have higher metabolism so it take a lot to get us drunk. However, 20 will catch up to me … eventually. I'm going back to the ship before I do something stupid. Thanks for the company, Vega."

"I'm going to walk you back to the ship just in case they catch up faster than you think," Vega said.

"Still the dutiful guard? Suite yourself" Shepard said as she got on the elevator.

Later that night Alex and Shepard were on chat:

Shepard: Can you talk?

Alex: Yes, What's up?

Shepard: Vega kissed me.

Alex: I told you. Didn't I tell you?

Shepard: No "I told you so" please you sound like Max.

Alex: What happened?

Shepard: I got on the elevator. I was crying. You know the quiet kind of crying. He was there and he kissed me.

Alex: SO?

Shepard: So what? Thane only died a week ago.

Alex: You told me he and you said your goodbyes before you even went back to Earth. You said he always wanted what was best for you. Do you think he would want you to be miserable and cry now that he is gone?

Shepard: Vega is under my command.

Alex: That didn't matter with Kaiden.

Shepard: Kaiden is on the Normandy now.

Alex: So you gona get back with him?

Shepard: No, it's over.

Alex: SO?

Shepard: So between, Kaiden being on board, Vega being under my command and Thane's death so close at hand…

Alex: You can't put your life on hold. Especially not now.

Shepard: Why do you sound so grown up? When did that happen?

Alex: Ah, remember that time I shredded a pirate's base with my biotics…

Shepard: I'm going to bed now.

Alex: What now it's still early.

Shepard: I drank like 20 drinks of I don't even know what and now it catching up to me. The room is nice and spinning.

Alex: Is that why you let Vega kiss you …

Shepard: No, he kissed me and then I drank 20 drinks.

Alex: So he was bad then?

Shepard: No, I liked it. That's why I drank 20 drinks. It felt like I was cheating on Thane.

Alex: Oh, Angie I wish mom was here she'd know just what to say.

Shepard: I wish they were all here.

Alex: Me to. Night.

Shepard: Night.

"Shepard I got Anderson patched in. I was just getting him up to speed," Hackett said

"Udina. That SOB was always power hungry, but this," Anderson said

"He wasn't in charge. Cerberus was just using him to take control of the Citadel," Shepard said.

"What the hell for?" Anderson asked.

"I don't know. Not yet," Shepard said.

"Could have been a lot worse. Shepard stopped the assassination attempt on Councilor Valern," Hackett said.

"Kai Leng," Anderson said.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"Your assassin. I'll have Hackett send you my report on him. Short story, be careful," Anderson said.

"I take it you to have meat?" Shepard asked.

"Kahlee Sanders and I had our share of run-ins with him. I shot him in both legs once. Thought that might be the end of him, but him showed up again on the Omega even stronger," Anderson said.

"Illusive men patch him up?" Shepard asked.

"That be my guess, given what they were able to do with you and Grayson. It's a safe bet Leng's even more dangerous now," Anderson said.

"I'll take whatever advantage I can get against these bastards," Shepard said.

"Their attempt may have had at least one unintended side effect. I received word from the asari councilor. They're requesting an update on the Crucible," Hackett said.

"Leng has them scared. Enough to send help?" Anderson said.

"Yes, the asari and salarians are both throwing in their support now," Hackett said.

"How is your progress on the Crucible?" Shepard asked.

"Good. Our estimates suggest we completed nearly 50 percent of the known work," Hackett said.

"So quickly?" Shepard asked.

"Once decoded, the schematics are designed in such a way that allows our scientist to easily translate the information. It's not Prothean specific," Hackett said.

"Hmmm," Shepard.

"Are we any closer to understanding how to use it?" Anderson asked.

"That's still open for debate. Utilized in the right fashion, our scientists are convinced it can generate enough energy to destroy the Reapers. The question is, how will it disperse the energy, and in what form?" Hackett said.

"You mean, how do we stop it from wiping us all out?" Anderson asked.

"Exactly. We think the Catalyst is the key to determining how to focus its energy. How to direct its energy at the Reapers alone," Hackett said.

"I'm working on that," Shepard said.

"You'll find the answer, Shepard. I'll send you an update on the schematics, and in the meantime, we'll keep building," Hackett said.

"And we'll keep fighting – make sure there is an Earth left to come back to" Anderson said.

"You've always trusted me. I won't let you down," Shepard said.

"We're still in this. The gods of war haven't given up on us yet," Hackett said.

"Good luck. Both of you. Anderson out," Anderson signed off.

"Commander the turian fleets are stretched thin. We need more support ships…and the quarians are willing to talk," Hackett said.

"Understood, sir. I'll look into it" Shepard said.

"Be careful. We've got reports of instability along the geth border. Hackett out," Hackett signed off.

Shepard walked out of the com room and Liara joined her "Shepard? Do you have a moment? A contact with in Asari High Command was insistent I pass on a distress signal to you," Liara said.

"Something they can't handle?" Shepard asked.

"From what I can tell, they sent several commando squads to investigate. None of them returned. They didn't ask me directly, but I think High Command is hoping you might help," Liara said.

"What's your take on this?" Shepard asked.

"That they wouldn't ask for help if it wasn't important. The colony coordinates are on the galaxy map. I'll try to figure out what's going on," Liara said.

"Liara, how close is it?" Shepard asked.

"Close," Liara said.

"Tell Joker to set course. I need a good fight right now," Shepard said and returned back to the come room. Anderson was still on the line.

"Shepard, I was hoping you'd check in again," Anderson said.

"You okay?" Shepard asked.

"Been putting my old academy training to use, organizing the resistance. You know, you got quite a fan club back here. Any news we hear about the Normandy gives hope to the guys in the tranches," Anderson said.

"I know what that's like, fighting in the dark. I'm glad we're making a difference," Shepard said.

"It's more than that. A lot of these people have never held a gun in their life. When they heard you managed to get the turians and the krogan to cooperate. That was a shot in the arm, Shepard. Of the one thing we are in short supply around here. Faith, that any of us will live to see another day," Anderson said.

"How bad is it?" Shepard asked.

"It could be worse, but not much," Anderson said.

"Can you still coordinate any kind of counter attack?" Shepard asked.

"We're hitting the Reapers every chance we get. Mostly gorilla style hit and runs. But it's not enough. It's time we started focusing our efforts," Anderson said.

"Where?" Shepard asked.

"London. Something big is happening there. Our networks in the UK say the Reapers have arrived in huge numbers," Anderson said.

"I don't like the sound of that. Any more details?" Shepard asked.

"No, and that scares the hell out of me," Anderson said.

"Well, the Crucible will scare the hell out of the Reapers," Shepard said.

"We're counting on it. Oh and Shepard – I meant what I said about Kai Leng. The Reapers may seem like our biggest threat, but take it from me, Leng is a vicious bastard. Don't understate him," Anderson said.

"Noted," Shepard said thinking to how he killed Thane one of a handful of people who gave her pause in a hand to hand match.

"Then I'll let you get back to it. We need whatever good news you can send our way. Anderson out." Anderson signed off.

Traynor had some intel on ex-Cerberus scientist who could help with the Crucible. The system was right next to the asari colony so it was added to the list.

About a week after the kiss and after the trip to the asari colony, on the way to possibly pick up some more help for the Crucible, Shepard received a privet communication from Vega. Her heart beating a million beats a minute she called up Vega to her cabin "James, I've some time if you want to talk privately" she said.

Vega, has been trying to get any excuse to get her alone, but finding that way has been hard. It seemed like either: Liara, Garrus, or even Kaida were with her at all times. He wasn't even sure he could tell her how he felt for months now. There were rumors about her and the Major and she did say she kind of had someone out here. The elevator doors opened his heart beating a million beats a minute he stepped out of the elevator and walked into her cabin; and then chickened out completely.

"Hey, man – how's it going?" Vega asked faking calm.

"Good, James. You?" Shepard said. Wondering why he is tip toeing around the kiss. She could demand an answer, but then she would have to write herself up, for harassment. That would be awkward. Better just to let him set the pace if there is any pace to be set.

"Good. Good" maybe she just wants to forget it. She was upset, vulnerable, he shouldn't have kissed her. "Wow, so this is what I can look forward to when I get my own command" Vega said, looking at everything but Shepard.

"You, want your own ship, Vega?" Shepard asked. Ok, business, business she could handle. Her heart rate slowed, the butterflies stopped beating their wings. She was too old to react like that to a man.

"Yea, maybe one day, when I'm old and can't fight worth a shit anymore," Vega said. It's just better to stick to business. No need to steer up trouble.

"You just come up here to make fun of your commander?" Shepard said.

"Sorry, Lola" Vega said aloud. Sorry I'm such a cowered he though finally looking at her big, blue eyes with the fire blazing in them even more determent than before, brighter. "I guess, maybe I've got some things on my mind. I wanted to get your opinion on something," Vega said. Her opinion, which mattered to him more than anyone else, did.

"Shoot," Shepard said.

"What'd you do when they asked you to join the N7 program? I mean, was it a no-brainer for you, or did you think about it before accepting?" Vega asked.

"The N7 program is a big deal, but it's also a big commitment," Shepard said, kind of like being with me, she though.

"I hear that," Vega said. The way she looked at him. There had to be more to her word, he could tell.

"You get the best training, best equipment, best assignments," Shepard said.

"And they expect the best in return," Vega said.

"Yes, they do. Why are you asking?" Shepard asked.

"Well, even all the shit that's going on … somebody, somewhere managed to track me down and forward an N7 commendation," Vega said. That I never would have thought about twice if it wasn't for that kiss, he added mentally. "It's dated the same day the Reapers attacked Earth."

"You don't sound too thrilled," Shepard said.

"Well, aside from the fact that there won't be an N7 program if we don't win this war. I just… Being a soldier's the only thing I've ever been good at. And not 'cause I try. Hell, I'd've kicked my ass out years ago. Last time I had a command, I lost almost everyone. And they promoted me for it. I guess I'm just not sure if I'm ready to lead again. I don't know if I want that responsibility," Vega said.

"You mentioned that before. What went wrong?" Shepard asked.

"What didn't go wrong? We were out on patrol checking on some strange readings. Then the Collectors hit. But they hit the colony first. By the time we got back, most of the colonists had been subdued or abducted, including our CO. Captain Toni," Vega said.

"So you were in charge," Shepard prompted.

"Yeah. We laid low for a bit, waiting for a chance to strike. But before we could, we were betrayed. One of the colonists turned out to be a Cerberus spy working with the Collectors. I had no choice. I killed him and destroyed the Collector ship. It got ugly. We lost most of the colonists and all but one of my squad. Not exactly a textbook operation," Vega said. He hatted telling the story; he dreaded seeing the disappointment in her blazing blue eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for being put in a tough situation. And if you were promoted, then something must've gone right," Shepard said with no hint of disappointment.

"Sure, but…" Vega started.

"If you had saved them all, would things have worked out better?" Shepard asked.

"I … I don't know. I don't think so," Vega said. No one has ever asked that.

"The right choice is usually not the easy one," Shepard said. Easy would be not having any feelings for you, she though.

"Yeah… Did you know that before you joined the N7?" Vega asked. Noticing the different tone in her voice, her soft lips on his flashed back into his mind. Why can't he just tell her? He though again.

"Yeah. That's why I was asked. And why they asked you," Shepard said. "There's not a single N7 who has sacrificed, either themselves or their soldiers, at some point."

"So you think I should accept?" Vega asked _. Should I pursue that kiss farther or not, he wanted to ask._

"Assuming we survive this, that's a no –brainer. You're dame good soldier, Vega. Don't waste the opportunity," Shepard said. You're a dame good kisser don't waste what we could be, she though whishing she hadn't.

"I'll think about it. Seriously. If you don't mind, maybe don't mention this to anyone else," Vega said.

"Of course not," Shepard said.

"Gracias," Vega said.

"Well. I think I better get back to the hanger. Things here are just a little too soft for me," Vega said.

"The bed's a lot harder than it looks," Shepard said.

"Are you flirting with me, Lola?" Vega asked, hopefully.

"Yes, for weeks now," Shepard said, smiling coyly at Vega.

Vega walked over to the bed she was sitting on and kissed her. His hands ran up her body feeling the coves through her uniform. His blood hammered in his ears as he slowly started undoing the buttons on the shirt. Her hands pulled out the shirt from his pants. She ran her hands under the shirt sending lightning everywhere she touched.

He moved his lips kissing her with the pop of each button. He got to the pants and undid those as well kissing her thighs as he pulled them off her.

Shepard was tossing and turning in bed. She couldn't sleep; the same nightmare night after night with the boy from Earth was hunting her. She got up, got dressed and took the elevator to the shuttle bay. It was empty. She started working out in James's punching back. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she heard the elevator come to a halt and open.

"Hey, Lola. Can't sleep?" Vega asked coming closer, and admiring her body, the way her muscles worked as she moved and punched the bag. Shepard didn't stop working on the punching bag sweat rolling down her back.

"Not a wink," Shepard admitted.

"Want to give me a rematch?" Vega asked.

"What you want me to take you down again?" Shepard joked.

"Come on Lola, let's dance," Vega said taking a stance.

She followed him and took a matching fighting stance. "You're on," she said.

They circle each other punching and kicking, dodging and blocking. Shepard maneuvered around him, ducked down as he swung and flipped him on his back. She held one hand on the solar plexus and another in a fist above his head. She smiled at him. Vega smiled back. His hands ran up her bare back, he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. Her lips like honey on his. Their tongues intertwined.

"Shepard," EDI's voice came over the intercom. Shepard hesitantly broke away from Vega.

"Yes, EDI," Shepard said.

"It may interest you to know that the elevator is on its way down to the shuttle bay," EDI said.

Shepard got up off Vega and helping him up. "Thank you EDI," she said. She grabbed the shirt she had discarded when she first started on the punching bag and put it on.

The elevator doors opened and Kaidan stepped out. "You're up late," he said.

"Couldn't sleep," Shepard replied heading for the elevator. She got into the elevator and gave Vega a long hard stare.

"Hold up," Vega said catching on.

The elevator doors closed behind him. "Where were we?" Shepard asked teasingly. Vega pushed her against the elevator wall and started kissing her vigorously. Her hands ran up his back and down into his pants pulling his tight tee shirt out. She ran her hands under his tee shirt as he kissed her cheeks and neck. The elevator arrived at Shepard's cabin, as the doors opened and Shepard started pulling him out of the elevator Vega froze. He reluctantly untangled her hands from him and gently pushed her way. She looked up at him her eyes hazy with desire, her hair and cloths messy from his hands, her lips puffy from their kisses.

"Commander," Vega started out hesitantly.

At the sound of her title the soldier persona pushed to the forefront, her yes cleared, her posture straitened, she pulled her hand out of his grasp. Shepard gave him serious eye contact, he could see the changes in the split second she went from a woman full of lust to a cold soldier.

"We have a good team and there are regulations. I don't want to do anything to mess it up," Vega said reluctantly.

Shepard didn't take her eyes of his. "You have to decide whether you can keep the personal and the professional separate; here and here," Shepard said taping her chest and her head. "Only you can decide that," she said as she turned on her heal and walked into her cabin.

She stopped and stared at the door. Her heart hammering in her chest, blood rushing to her ears; she should have been the one to think of the team, the one to think of the regs; she chastised herself as she took off her clothes and tossed it in the laundry chute. A shower she really needed a shower, probably a cold one.

Out in the corridor Vega waited for her to turn around. That was stupid; why did he pull back. When all he wanted was to go in and be with her right now. Cowered, he was a cowered; he chastised himself. Could he really do it; could he keep his personal and professional separated? He looked at the elevator and looked at her door. He had to give it a try; he couldn't walk away from her not when she made his blood boil and his heart sing. Not when all he had wanted for the last few months was within reach.

He walked into her cabin. Looked around for her and heard the shower running. He quickly dropped his cloths on the floor and walked into her bathroom. She was facing the wall leaning her head against it. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him as the hot water ran over their bodies. He kissed her neck, jaw, and mouth. His hand roaming her body, caressing her breasts, his hips rubbed against her ass, her nipples hard in his fingers. He angled himself and penetrated her from behind. She moaned. His hands slipped over her body, his fingers found her clit, and he pumped her and stoked her clit. She moaned louder, his and her breathing heavy as he pumped harder. Minutes past with Shepard and Vega wrapped in their passion. She screamed and her fist hit the wall as an instance orgasm shook through her body. "Dam, Lola. I wanted to see your face," Vega whispered into her ear right as his own orgasm overtook him.

When he finished Shepard turned around "Next time James," she said against his mouth and kissed him. Vega felt warmth all over himself at the prospect of being with her again. She reached over and grabbed her body wash. She squeezed some out into his hand and her own hand. She ran her hands over his body filling his muscles as she rubbed the soap on him. He followed her example and ran his hands over her body soaping her up. She waked around him soaping up his back and ass; around his thighs; his groin; she stocked his dick, taken care to get it really clean. His hands ran the soap around her body she was so small compared to him so pale. He took extra care to get her breast clean. Her file read 5'7 that was seven inches shorter than his 6'2.

His mouth came down on hers and they kissed again. The stoking became more rhythmic, his dick got harder. Shepard smiled at him "Really James," she said with a devilish glim in her eyes. He pinned her to the bulkhead with his body; she wrapped her legs around him and he slid his cock inside her. "Only for you," Vega whispered in her ear; surprised that he could get it up again so fast. Shepard ran her hands up and dug her fingers into his shoulders holding on as he moved harder inside her. He kissed her neck and lips as the pounding intensified her nails dug into his shoulder. "Dam, Lola I think you drew blood," Vega said becoming even more exited. "Is that a problem?" Shepard asked moving her hand up his shoulder and into his hair. "No, ma'am," Vega said.

Shepard pulled his head to the side by his hair and dragged her teeth down his tattoo. Vega growled. Shepard used her tongue to trace the pattern of the tattoo on Vega's neck. Vega slipped a finger into Shepard's ass. She screamed as the fucking intensified, pulling his hair. His mouth locked on hers. He could feel her breathing changing, she through her head back and screamed as she orgasmed. The look of sheer pleasure on Shepard's face made Vega's orgasm explosive. He put her down as the orgasm finished; Shepard and Vega panting loudly their hearts thundering in their chests.

They rinsed off the soap that was still left under cold water. She grabbed a towel.

"Here, use this," she said handing one to Vega.

"Um, where are my clothes?" Vega asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"EDI?" Shepard asked.

"I had the drones drop it in the chute" EDI's cold voice said over the intercom "It will be done in an hour," she added.

Vega picked Shepard up. "An hour I can think of a few things we can do in an hour," he said as he easily carried her over to the bed and dropped her on it.

Vega's mouth moved down Shepard's body kissing and nibbling on her. He left marks on her collarbone and breasts as he progressed down her body. He used his tongue to outline her delicate labia until he found the spot that made her moan in ecstasy. He stroked the spot with his tongue until Sheppard orgasm. She lay basking in the feeling, every muscle in her body relaxed. "You really go above and beyond, Lieutenant," Sheppard said with half closed eyes smiling. "Anything for my commanding officer, Commander," Vega said.

As Shepard's breath slowed, she looked over at Vega and smiled. She moved her hands down his muscular chest, over his six packs; her hand slid past his dick and stroked his thighs. Her mouth soon followed her hand, licking and nibbling down Vega's body lightly running her tongue over his dick. Her hand cupped his balls as her mouth sucked in his dick. She moved her head up and down. The cock grew in size and hardened. The cock hit the back of her through and she had to swallow, Vega granted in satisfaction. Shepard pulled his cock out of her mouth and smiled at him.

She straddled him using her hand she guided him inside her and placed her hands behind her on his hips she began to move up and down slowly at first, then faster and faster. Vega tried to sit up and fondle her breast. She pushed him down playfully moving her hips faster. He rolled her over on her back kissing her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he pumped her fast and hard. Her nails dug into his skin moments before she screamed his name with joy.

Vega rolled off Sheppard panting. She through her arm around him and fell asleep within moments. When he tried to get up and leave she through her leg preventing him from going. He smiled at her in the darkness and drifted off to sleep next to her.

Chapter 10 The Morning After

Vega woke up. He smiled to himself. I was some dream, he though. He rubbed his face wanting to bask in the dream. Finally, he opened his eyes expecting to see the pod he slept in. Instead, he was in her cabin, in her bed. His shoulder was sore from where she had dug her nails in. She was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she regretted it and ran off before he woke up. He looked around his uniform lay folded on the coffee table. He got up and went to it. I piece of paper lay on top.

Last night was amazing. Had an early briefing with the Admirals, this morning, didn't want wake you. - Shepard

He smiled to himself. Even if it was just one night, it was the best night ever. He put his cloths on and walked out of her cabin, taking the elevator down to shuttle bay. Everything was better today than yesterday, even working on maintaining her equipment was less boring and more arousing than ever. Though concentrating on his task was a little harder every time he pictured her holding the gun he unavoidably pictured other things her hands had done, like the things they did last night.

Shepard walked of the elevator and went to talk to Cortez. Vega looked over at her; even her usual battle fatigues looked sexier today. Maybe last night was a mistake, but it was well worth making. She walked over to her armor and ran some test. Than modified her guns. Finally, she came over to him.

"Hey, commander," James said trying to sound normal. They talked about the mission they were headed for with the Cerberus scientists.

She said very quietly "you could come up tonight, if you want" and walked off toward the elevator, he watched her until the doors closed; his heart raising a million miles an hour thinking of all the possibilities.

He was up at her cabin around 9 pm; she was sitting behind her desk her hair down hanging past her shoulders.

"Wow, you hair has gotten long," Vega said. "I brought this for you," he handed her a bottle of tequila. She got up taking the bottle and putting it on her desk with one hand while the other wrapped around him.

"Thank you," she said. His hand wrapped in her hair pulling her closer to him. He used his grip to tilt her head up and kissed her hard. He pulled her out of the office and pushed her against the bulkhead. He kissed down her neck and whispered softly in her ear, "You like the rough stuff?"

"Yes," she moaned. His desires for her grew as he dragged her back to her desk. His hand worked quickly to get her clothes off. He stopped as he got to her bra and panties.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, I just always pictured you wearing something sexy under the uniform," Vega confessed.

Shepard smiled "I would, but I never got the chance to go shopping after my death and all my civilian wear went down with the old Normandy," she explained.

"I'll have to fix it then," he said with a grin. He pulled her roughly against him and kissed her hard and deeply. He striped the plain, black standard issue Alliance undergarments. He barely took the time to undo his pants when he bend her over the desk and spread he legs apart.

His hand came down hard on her ass. A nice read mark in the shape of his large hand was left behind. He pulled her hair and dragged his teeth on her neck "Is this what you like?" he half whispered half growled in her ear and hit her again.

"Yes," she moaned. He slid his finger in between her womanly folds, she was so wet and so hot. He ran his finger over her clit and she moaned for him. The need to be in her intensified, he fought it as he brought her to orgasm.

"Now James, take me, now" he slid his stiff cock into her fast and hard not being able to hold back. He found a merciless rhythm to his pounding. His fingers turned white, where he griped her hips. She screamed his name over and over in ecstasy. It was the best compliment he had ever received.

When it was over, they practically collapsed on the floor of her office. They lay next to each other panting, their hearts racing. In the light he could see that not only did she have the tattoos under her breasts, but also she had, something tattooed on her rib cage that her arms hid. He looked over trying to read the tattoos. She noticed. "The tattoos are reminders of what I lost," she said. "I didn't mean to pry," Vega said. "It's ok. I told you about my nightmares so I can tell you about the tattoos."

"The one here," she pointed right under her breast. "A part of me is always with you and you are all forever with me and the names of my family who died, their birthdays and the date of their death … I had Alex name removed after I found him," she said rubbing her tattoo. "The one on the left side says: Always your little devil, for Magi Sparrow, my first everything. The one of the right; Siha, for her lover Thane Krios. Our time was short, but you were loved. Meet you across the sea. And the one here," she raised her left arm to show him a donkey, a Shepard's staff, and a fox "this one is a secret." She collapsed into silence waiting for him to say something. Give her pity or words of comfort, which were just the same thing.

He looked at her quiet still face. "So the drell, who died during the coup, he wasn't just a friend or a squid mate?" he asked.

She looked at him quizzically. "Is that jealousy I hear?" she said lightly.

"Maybe," is all he said. He got up. She looked up at him. He pulled his pants up. She was already getting up when he stretched out his hand to her. He helped her pick up her cloths of the floor and drop it down the laundry chute.

"I'm hungry," she announced pulling an energy bar out of one of the draws on of her desk. "You want one?" she asked. He was amused by her. Other women he has been with would get dressed or tell him to leave if they were a one-night stand. He just didn't know what to make of her.

"Sure" he said hearing his stomach rumble.

He kept looking over at her. His eyes sliding over her ass as she bent back over to retrieve another bar. He noticed the bruises on her hips. "Shit," he said. She turned around and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry Lola. I seem to have gotten a little too rough," he said vaguely pointing to the fingertip bruises on her hips.

"Just a little reminder of really good sex, James," she said smiling a spark of lust in her eyes as they wondered over his body. He blushed. "Besides I remember making you bleed last night and not apologizing for it afterwards."

"So now what, Lola?" he said as he finished his bar.

She smiled at him. "Well that's up to you," she said in a suggestive voice.

"Oh, I think I will need a little more time," he said.

She smiled, "Ok, than feel like being childish?"

"Depends on what you have in mind?" Vega said.

"How about, "truth or dare"?"

"You're kidding right?"

She laughed, "Is that a no? How about 20 questions than?"

He laughed, "Truth or Dare it is" he said grabbing the bottle of her desk and heading down to the sitting area. "Got any glass?" he asked.

She smiled, "What you don't want to share spit with me, Vega?" Her biotics flared up and two glasses came floating down on the table.

She went to her nightstand and pulled out an oversized, faded tee with the scorch marks. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm cold," she said.

"Are there any rules for this game?" Vega asked.

"The dares can't be something outside this cabin," she said dispensing out for herself a generous amount of the amber liquor.

"Truth or Dare, Lola," he asked.

"Truth" she said.

"Why does no one, but your brother ever call you by your first name," he asked having always wanted to know that. "Not even the Admirals or the prosecutors ever called her anything, but Shepard," he remarked.

"After Mindoir people asked my name I would say Shepard and anyone who said your first name got punched. I buried that girl with her family, so no one was ever allowed to call me that," she answered, she looked startled. "Wow. I've only told two other people that," she said. "My mother's last words still hunt me, "take wing my Angel, run". I couldn't stand the sound of it afterwards; I still flinch a little when Alex says it."

She swallowed her drink and added some more to the glass. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said. A playful shine came over her eyes one he hasn't seen before.

"Let's see. I dare you to put on my panties," she said laughing. She got up and grabbed a pair out of one of her draws tossing it at him.

"I think I will need a lot more of this," and he drowned his glass and another before he stripped down and grabbed the panties of the floor and put them on. Or rather, he tried to. His thighs were too big and they tore the panties a good deal, but when he tried and pull them over his hips they fell apart. Shepard was laughing, like a little kid flat on her back on the floor.

He looked at her; she had tears in her eyes streaming down her face. He looked down at what was a standard Alliance issue pair of women's underwear lying on the floor in bits and nothing, but the band around his hips. He just busted out laughing right along with her.

"What was that you friend called you. Little devil? It suits you," he said.

"Oh, the trouble Magi and I would get into," she smiled at the happy memories. It still hurt sometimes thinking of Magi, but right now, right now it felt good. "Besides I had to get you out of your cloths I couldn't be the only one with almost nothing on," she teased.

Vega and Shepard played truth or dare for a while until Vega started yawning. Shepard looked over at the clock, "Shit, I've kept you up till 1 am," she said.

"Does that mean you want me to leave" Vega yawned.

"No, it just means it's time for bed," she said getting up and stretching. "Come on," she said pointing to the bed. "Unless you seriously do prefer the pod?"

He looked at her awkwardly. "You sure about this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hey if you don't want to stay you don't have to," she said.

"No, it's not that. I want to make sure that's what you want" Vega stammered. "God, why is it so hard?"

"Cause you're making it hard," she said pulling the blanket back and getting in the bed. He followed lying down and trying to take up as little space as possible, but with his bulk it was still more than half the bed. Shepard reached over to the remote on her nightstand and turned off the lights. "Comfortable James," she said tossing her arm over him. He granted in response. Within a few minutes though he relaxed, his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

The next few nights were filled with sex and conversation between Vega and Shepard. Being with him gave her the drive to fight harder. Being with her scared him and exited him in ways he didn't think were possible. She was so much more complex than even the six month of being by her side had shown him. Unfortunately Major Alenko had started riding him in every aspect of his work nothing was ever good enough for the Major. Alenko would make remarks about what he deemed inappropriate flirting between Vega and Shepard. He even told Vega that Shepard was way out of his league and that he should do himself a favor and focus on the job and not the Commanders assets.

Chapter 10 Make it or Break It

To rescue the Cerberus scientist Shepard took Vega and Alenko her primary team for all circumstances. Their old boss was attacking Cerberus scientists. Two soldiers disengaged from the main group. Shepard pulled her sniper rifle and took them out in two shots. "Alenko you take out the Cerberus shield generator, I'll take down the soldier's shields and Vega you take them down," Alenko and Vega echoed "Yes ma'am". Once all the soldiers in the immediate vicinity were dealt with, Shepard looked for survivors.

Shepard approached the only survivor "Jacob. How bad?" she asked.

"I'll live … I think," Jacob grunted out holding on to his side.

A voice came on the radios "This is Brynn. If you can hear me, come in."

"This is Commander Shepard of the Alliance the enemy is clear for now. Open the door," Shepard said.

"Is Jacob there?" the woman asked unsure.

"It's ok, Brynn," Jacob said. Brynn was concerned for the Jacob solider and the Commander seemed to know him. Jacob went off to see if he could fix the defense guns while Brynn and Shepard talked. Shepard ran into another scientist she was familiar with but didn't seem to be happy to see him.

Once the squad got upstairs, they found out that the guns had to be manually fixed. Jacob volunteered, but Shepard overrode him due to his injuries. She went to catch up with him while he was having is wound treated. Neither Vega nor Alenko like the way he kept checking her out. Shepard either didn't notice or was used to it.

Brining the guns on line was a nuisance with Cerberus crawling all over the place but they got it done. Shepard started the evacuation, but a suicide Cerberus fighter took down one of the guns. They fought their way back out of the facility and got everyone safely out.

"Shouldn't we call a transport for this people they don't belong on an active war ship," Alenko said to Shepard over the com.

"We're headed to the Citadel be there in a day. Hackett has transport waiting for them there. In the mean time they're confined to non-essential areas."

"Citadel? I though Hackett wanted you to speak to the quarian?"

"He does, but he wants me to see some Doc with Intel on the reapers, he says it can't wait and I've been putting it off. There is also a favor for the turian Primark and a ton of other things. Moreover, Liara is worried that we don't have enough food with all of us biotics on board. So I figured we'd just drop them off." Shepard explained.

"Makes sense" Alenko said.

"Don't forget to go by the spector office and see about new Intel there while you're on the Citadel. Have you been yet?" she asked.

"No didn't have time, but I'll make sure to look into it. It's across the hall from Udina's old office right?"

"Yes, there is also a firing range," she said.

"Nice."

Her door slid open. "I got to go someone's here to see me," she signed off.

"Ah, James you're a bit early. I still have a ton of work to do," she said wondering why he was here so early.

"I just have to ask you something it's been bothering me," Vega said.

"Sure, shoot"

"What you said about the N7 program? Did you mean it?" Vega asked.

"Seriously? You are one hell of a solider James. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it" she said.

"Ok." He turned around to go, then turned back and walked over to her tiled her chin up and kissed her. She brushed her hand against his cheek. "Get out of here. You're too damn distracting. But don't say gone too long."

While on the Citadel Shepard ran into another old crewmember Zaeed Massani, who offered his help for the war. She noticed Vega getting a tattoo after she finished her conversation with Zaeed.

"James?"

"Commander. What brings you down here?" Vega said.

"I was about to ask you that …"

"Well after out little chat … ah. I made up my mind. I'm gonna join the N7 program," he said.

"And you're celebrating by getting a tattoo?" Shepard asked.

"Heh … sort of. See … there's no official channels to go through right now. So, I guess this is my way of making it official. Technically, I'm just an N7 recruit … but, you know, I figure with you as my training officer, how could I fail? Right?"

"I'm flattered, but I wouldn't exactly say I'm training you," Shepard said.

"Not officially, but what the hell is in this goddamn war. I'm just saying … whether you like it or not, you're my direct superior, and you're N7. So I take my lead from you. And you know … I'll take whatever advice you've got."

"Really?" Shepard said skeptically.

"Sure, the good advice," Vega said.

"Well, they wouldn't have asked you if they didn't think you could handle it."

"Here's hopping," Vega said.

"But the real work starts now."

"Uh-huh. I know it seems like I don't take things seriously, but when I commit to something … I fully commit," Vega said.

"Clearly"

"Hey I won't let you down," he added.

"The only person you need to prove yourself to is the one standing in the mirror every morning."

"Good point," he said.

"You know that's gonna sting for a few days. You gonna be ready for duty?" she asked.

"Always. Hey, maybe we should get matching?" he said.

"You want me to get an N7 tattoo?"

"N7 … sure. Or you could get my name done … somewhere special."

"I'll tell you what you first," she said and walked away laughing.

When Shepard made it back to her cabin that night her bad was coved with matching sets of bras and panties a different one for every day of the week; there were deep blue, dark red black, purple, green, white, and zebra striped, no pink which was a relief she hatted that color. She laughed as she put them away.

Tensions kept rising between Alenko and Vega even nearly coming to blows until Cortaz stepped in. No one brought this to Shepard's attention even asking EDI to keep it from her. On the day of the mission to locate Dr Garneau Shepard stepped of the elevator.

Just as Alenko yelled, "This nonstop flirting between you and the Commander ends now."

"It ends when she tells me it ends," Vega said graining his teeth.

"You're way out of her league and a major distraction," Alenko yelled.

"The commander is a grown woman she know what she wants and she is not as easily distracted as you are," Vega countered.

Alenko got in his face, "I am your superior officer and I'm ordering you to stop."

"I don't take order from you," Vega said as he pushed the Major away from him. Alenko's biotics flared up.

Shepard put them both into a stasis field, "Liara, Gerus grab your gear and meet me in the Shuttle bay." Two "Yes ma'am," echoed over the com.

Liara and Gerus got off the elevator just as the stasis ended. "You two are off the mission," Shepard said headed towards the shuttle.

"But commander," Alenko and Vega tried to object at the same time. Shepard turned around and made hard eye contact first with one man than the other, "I don't have time for infighting. I don't have time for debating. You're off the mission. I suggest you stay away from each other, because if there is a fight while I'm gone, and I will find out, both of you will be off my ship." The two men look at each other as Shepard stepped onto the shuttle. Neither has heard the commander's voice as cold and empty as it was at that moment.

First sign of a problem was when Shepard didn't move fast enough and let the Brute hit her before Liara's warp took it down. Shepard got up, took in a deep breath, and pushed the pain back. "You ok," Garrus asked exchanging a look with Liara, Shepard's never been that slow. "Fine, let's go find the doctor," she said.

They chased the possessed Garneau fighting of the reapers Liara and Garrus could see that Shepard's head wasn't in the fight. She got hit again and again small scraps the husks getting too close. Finally, the door was repaired. Shepard's head was dizzy from the last brute she was hit by her vision was swimming it wasn't good. She pushed it all aside. Garrus could see something was wrong. "Should we call the shuttle," he said.

"Let's just go get the artifact," she said and proceeded to the door. The artifact exploded. Liara found the real Garneu's dead body. The other miners had all been under the control of the Leviathan and had been for ten years.

Shepard swanned as she stepped onto the shuttle, she grabbed hold of one of the arm holds as the shuttle took off. "Get the doc on the line, tell her Shepard is hurt," Liara said to Cortez. Everything slowed down for Shepard; she couldn't hear over the ringing in her head, the nausea was making her have to swallow to prevent from vomiting. As soon as the shuttle landed Garrus and Liara grabbed Shepard and half carried her to the elevator. Alenko and Vega rushed in to try and help, but one look for the asari and turian shut them up.

Shepard woke up on a slab in the med bay. "Hey, doc," she said trying to get up.

Dr. Chakwas pushed her back down gently. "Don't try and get up. You have a mild concussion and a fractured rib," she said.

"I thought it might be something like that," Shepard said trying to get up again. "Don't try and leave I confiscated your cloths and unless you want the whole ship to see you naked, you'll stay as long as I say."

Shepard sighed and laid back down "Can I at list get something to eat?"

"Sure"

During the next day, while in the med bay, Shepard found out from her first officer Liara and EDI the extent of the problem between Alenko and Vega. She was not happy that the two kept it from her.

"If you were both Alliance officers I would write you up," she yelled. "Never, do you hear me never keep tensions between my crew members from me again." She remained in the med bay until the next morning.

"Your concussion has completely cleared up and the rib is almost healed to. It's a good thing you heal fast with all the damage you take," Dr Chakwas said.

"Does that mean I can go?" Shepard asked hopeful.

"Yes, you can go," Dr Chakwas answered. "I do have a concern about the interesting pattern of bruises on all over you. Can you tell the major to be more gentile?"

"That won't do any good his not the one leaving the bruises," Shepard said as she got dressed. "Plus I kind of like them," she finished getting dressed and left.

Shepard walked into Garrus's den; otherwise known as the gun battery.

"Hey," she said handing him a bottle of turian brandy.

"Isn't it a bit early for this?" Garrus asked taking the bottle.

"You'll need it after I ask what I'm here to ask," she said.

"Oh, yea," he said.

"You know those rumors about me and Vega?"

"Yea? What about them?"

"They're all true. Well us sleeping together at any rate," she said taking a drag out of her bottle of tequila.

Garrus looked at her and took a drag of his own bottle. "Ok, didn't see that one coming. So why are you telling me?" he asked.

"This tension between Vega and Alenko it's about me. Should I just end it with Vega I mean," she said.

"Isn't this the sort of stuff you should be talking to Liara about?"

"I'm still mad at her and EDI for keeping it from me. Mainly, I want a soldier's opinion. You've served on a ship you know how it works."

Garrus got on coms. "Liara would you come see me for a minute," he said.

"On my way," came the reply.

"Their fighting got me hurt, I couldn't focus. That has never happened before. If I wasn't involved with Vega they'd have nothing to fight about," Shepard was saying just as Liara walked in.

"That's not true Shep," Liara said. "Alenko doesn't even know that you are sleeping with Vega."

"I should have told Vega to not get off with the flirting as soon as I became his commanding officer," Shepard continued as if she hadn't heard Liara. "But I didn't think anything of it. He flirts with everyone. It's just his way. I didn't think he even really looked at me like that not until he kissed me. What am I doing getting involved with anyone after Thane? What am I doing getting involved with a subordinate? That so didn't work out well for me." She was crying out of frustration the bottle getting emptier "What am I going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Liara asked kindly.

"It's not about what I want Liara. There is a war on and I need to do everything I can to win it," Shepard said.

"Joker told me what you said to him when he was having his droughts' about EDI. What would you regret if the reapers win tomorrow?" Garrus asked.

Shepard wiped away her tears. "The fighting has to end. If it doesn't one of them has to go. And it will be James. Kaidan is a far better soldier and right now I need soldiers more than I need a lover," she said finishing of the bottle.

Garrus and Liara exchanged looks. "Why don't you sleep on it," Liara said.

"Listen, Shepard about Vega and I. It won't happen again," Alenko said as soon as he walked into her cabin. He looked around the room. "Nice place."

"Sit down Kaidan," Shepard indicated a space across from her. "We need to talk," she said.

Alenko looked startled. "This isn't a talk I'm going to like is it?" he asked.

"Why did you come on this ship? Did you do it to get back with me?" she asked bluntly.

"Um"

"That's fine you don't need to answer right now I just want you to think about it. If you do want to get back with me what are you doing with Steve?" she continued.

"Where is this conversation headed," he asked.

"I'm just trying to see where your head is at," she said.

He looked her over. Her hair was up in tight bon. She wear standard battle fatigues. Her cabin was clean and in order, the model ships were all neatly in place, even the fish looked organized. She waited for him quietly.

"I don't know ok. I don't know," he finally said.

She took a deep breath, "I studied you record. I know you served with the black files."

He looked at her as she reached over and grabbed a stylist of the table, she clicked it a few times and a green light appeared from it, she shined the light on her right forearm; the Greek letter omega in a triangle appeared glowing in green.

Alenko studied her, "You're one of them?"

"Have been since right after spec training," she said.

"His tattoo was different the letter was there, but no triangle, he had bird wings," Alenko said.

"The letter represents the group, everyone has it, and the second symbol is the call sign," she explained.

"What kind of a tattoo is that?" Alenko asked.

"It's not a tattoo, it's a subdural implant," she said. "I'm showing you this so that you will understand, maybe, why I can't be with you."

He looked at her, "Why does you being black ops matter?"

"It's not that. Black files are entrusted with humanities greatest secrets. There are maybe 20 of us at any given time so each operative carried enough secrets that should we turn traitor we could end the Alliance for good. Because of this if an operative is ever accused of treason for any reason they have to prove they aren't or bite a bullet."

He looked at her slightly horrified trying to will her not to continue.

"When we saw each other on Horizon; you said I betrayed the Alliance. It was as if you told me I should have stayed dead. Kaidan. I know I'm not being fair, but I can't forget it. I forgive you. Not enough to get what we had back. I'm sorry. I know it's not fair. If you can't work with me and just be friends I understand," she said looking him right in the eye.

The silence starched out for what seemed like forever. "You know. Somehow, I've known that. Not you being black ops I mean, but us not being together. I know I messed it up. No, I didn't get back on this ship to be with you. Not that the thought didn't cross my mind. I thought this was the place I could do the most good. This is still the place I can do the most good. You are still the best soldier I have ever served with. I'm glad you told me. It helps knowing that you still want to be friends even after," he finally said.

"You think you can lay of Vega now. You must have served with men like him. He flirts with everyone. You two are my top team you know I need to know you can work together," she said.

"I don't even know why I laid in to Vega. Must be stress."

"Well I'm sure Steve will be happy to help you relive it," she joked.

He smiled at her. "You're a better person than me Shepard," he said and got up. He looked back at her "Are you and Vega…, no don't tell me I don't want to know." Shepard hugged him and he left.

Vega was waiting outside the commander's cabin a bottle of tequila in hand. "Is that a bribe?" Alenko asked eyeing the bottle.

"More like an, I'm sorry, peace offering," Vega said looking at the major waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"She prefers rum. Bacardi 151 is her favorite. Listen I own you and apology. You were right she is a grown woman who knows what she wants, she is not easily distracted, and if she wanted the flirting to stop she would have stopped it," Alenko said scratching his head. "Look others may buy this, it's all talk, shit, but I know that look you have on your face when you look at her. I had one on my face before. Don't hurt her, she's had enough pain."

Vega looked at him skeptically, "Here man, Steve is in the starboard observation lounge warring, this shit is his favorite. Be good to him."

Alenko took the bottle and got into the elevator.

Vega walked into the cabin "Hey, Lola. I just had the most interesting conversation with the major," he said.

"We need to talk," she said looking tired.

"Are you ending this?" he asked.

"No, but you might," she said. He looked at her than, noticed the hunted look in her eyes. The fire burned brighter, but not the passion for him that wasn't there.

"Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Sit down" she said.

"I'll stand," he said.

"Suit yourself. I'm very disappointed that neither you nor Alenko came to me with your problems and that can never happen again. I already ripped EDI and Liara a new one for keeping it from me. If they were Alliance I would write them up. You are Alliance and you should be written up, or in the brig even. You laid hands on a superior officer," she took a deep breath.

"I … um" he said.

"Don't interrupt. We are at war, the war is my number one priority, you are a damn good soldier, and that is the only reason you are not in the brig. If this shit between you and Alenko is not over as of right now you will be off my ship. I may care about you, but the war is my priority. Is that understood Lieutenant?"

"That's how it's going to be?" Vega asked angrily.

"Yes, James that's how it's going to be," Shepard answered.

Vega starred her in the eyes, "Why me why not him?" he said.

"He is a major and a specter," she said.

"That's it just like that? I'm gone," Vega yelled at her.

"I told you, you may want to end it," she said quietly defeated. "I have to put the war first. You saw that with your own eye. Thane was bleeding and I ran after the assassin, to stop him, to save the council. I am always a soldier first." The strength and anger were in her voice, but her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she starred him down.

He walked towards her. "Lola, I'm sorry. I'm being selfish," he said leaning down and laying a soft kiss on her lips.

"I don't have the luxury of being selfish. Hell I don't have the luxury off keeping my little brother out of this god damn war," she said slamming her fist on the table in frustration.

Vega scooped her up into his arms as if she weighted nothing and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and started striping her cloths.

"Hey, now I'm gona burn these," he said pulling her standard Alliance panties off.

"You know where the incinerator is," she said and chucked.

"I'll deal with it latter. Right now I'm going to make you forget about the war," Vega whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"You'll have work very hard," she said, but relaxed visibly under his touch. His mouth traveled between down her neck kissing, over her collarbone nibbling and kissing. He took each nipple into his mouth and sucked on it until it was hard then he played around with it with his tongue. While his figures played with her clit. She dug her nails into the bed and moaned, "Fuck me, fuck me now."

Vega grabbed her by her hips and flipped her over on her knees. He entered her from behind. One of his hands slipped back to her clit. He started out with a slow teasing rhythm that he built on until her orgasm exploded, she screamed his name, and he collapsed on top of her as soon as his orgasm stopped. He rolled of her panting, her arm pushed his shirt up and her hot check lay on his chest. She tossed her moonlight pail arm carelessly over his much darker chest. They lay like that for a while just breathing.

Sheppard was sitting at the Normandy bar going over reports on the geth, planning her next mission when Vega walked in.

"Hey Lola," he said smiling at her. She smiled back, but kept working. "You're not usually down here," Vega observed.

"The temperature controls have gone wonky in my cabin. EDI assures me that it will be fixed shortly," she said putting down the pad she was holding. It dropped down behind the bar. "Shit," she got up and walked around to pick it up. Vega came around watching her crawl around looking for it.

"Where did it go," she exclaimed in frustration.

"Hey, Lola while your down there," Vega said with a grin.

"Really, James?" she asked. Then she looked up at him his tee-shirt clung to his body just right showing off his powerful chest and shoulders, the bulge in his pants gave away what he had been thinking about while she was on her knees. The view was amazing. Suddenly the idea of being caught exited her as much as it terrified her.

She reached out and pulled him closer to her by his belt. His grin vanished. "Uh, I was just joking," he said his heart rate speeding up. "Someone can walk in at any minute," he said.

"Um, that's part of the fun," she said as she started to unbuckle his belt. He went along with her, his own excitement building. His heart rate jumped and his blood rushed down to his cock. Her hand easily pulled him out and her mouth wrapped round his dick. She sucked him in, digging her nails into his ass to help her get him deeper into her throat. One his hand dug into her hair ruining her perfect bun, as he used the other to get support from the bar.

He pulled her mouth away from him and pushed her down. He got on his knees behind her and started undoing her pants. The door to the lounge opened and they both froze. Quietly as possible, they moved to the edge of the bar and looked around to see who it was. Alenko was sitting with his back to the bar. Vega's and Shepard's hearts picked up speed racing in their chests.

"Now what?" Vega whispered in her ear.

"I'm still game," she whispered back.

"But can you stay quiet?" She grabbed his hand and placed it over her mouth. His other hand finished pulling her pants down so that he could get the angle to penetrate her.

Vega pushed his cock into to her wet, hot opening. She bit down on his hand as he found a fast rhythm. A short while later he collapsed on top of her as they finished with an explosive orgasm. Shepard's breath evened out. "EDI, help" she whispered.

"Kaidan, I could use your help in the AI core," EDI said.

"Sure EDI," Alenko said got up and left.

"Thank you," Shepard said. She and Vega quickly got up, straightened out there cloths and Shepard got back to work with a satisfied smile on her face.

A few minutes later Alenko got back. "Ready for that game, James?" he asked.

"Sure," Vega said.

"Hey, Shepard want to join," Alenko asked.

"Not right now," she said.

Vega flinched as he dealt out the card.

"Everything ok with you hand?" Alenko asked.

"Yea, yea just jammed a finger cleaning a gun," Vega said.

"Ouch."

Chapter 11 And Then There Were the Asari

"That was insane, even for you," Kaidan said as Shepard got into the shuttle.

"I got it done," Shepard said sitting down grinning yet tired. She looked around for James, exiting the shuttle on the Normandy, he wasn't there. Alenko and Shepard rode the elevator in silence he got off at the crew deck and she headed up to her cabin. As she walked in a big blur of muscle picked her up spinning her around.

"You're alive. You're fucking alive," James yelled. "Never scare me like that again."

"That's what you said after I dived to get the Leviathan," she laughed.

"True, but this was way worse. You knew it was near suicidal and you still did it," he said soberly.

Shepard smiled. "It had to be done," she said kissing the frown of James's face. "Get me out of this armor. On the double lieutenant," she barked the order out.

James saluted. "Yes, ma'am," he said with his characteristic, easygoing grin in place. His eyes told of a different story, a story of worry. Shepard could read him so easily now. Nevertheless, she would do whatever it took to end this war, and he would have to understand it was her way.

He stripped the armor of her body easy and efficiently; setting each peace on the workbench in her room so that she could inspect it latter for any damage. He pulled down the zipper of her under armor suite; setting it aside just as carefully as he did with her armor. Her sports bra and panties he tore off with zero worry for the condition they would end up in.

James picked her up easily and carried her up to the shower. He turned on the water to her preferred setting and she quickly stripped him of his uniform. He pushed her under the hot water. He held her there as he kissed her mouth hard. The taste of her filled his mouth and drove his passion higher, making him forget his worry as she returned the kiss. Her nails dug into his arm and her teeth bit into his lip. He pushed her up against the bulkhead, her legs wrapped around him automatically. He slid the length of his hard cock into her.

Her mouth moved to kissing his neck as he pushed in and out of her the hot water spraying on his body, but the bulk of his body protected her from it. He kissed her neck mirroring her actions. Every nibble, every lick, every bite brought them that much closer. Shepard throw back her head and scream her ecstasy as an orgasm raged through her entire body. Vega's orgasm followed on Shepard's heals. After a brief shower, the two fell into bed and fell asleep exhausted from the triumph of the day.

They stopped by the Citadel and picked up supplies while Shepard met with the asari counsel woman, who told her about an artifact on the home world that may help with the war efforts. The Normandy traveled to Thesia, but Cerberus intercepted the data they needed. Luckily, due to Traynor's computer skill they were able to track Cerberus to Sanctuary. It was under attack from the Reapers when they arrived, but with the help of her team and an old friend, Shepard was able to get information on Cerberus headquarters.

They took the ship back to the Citadel for resupply and started strategizing with Admiral Hackett about taking down the base.

Chapter 12 Green Eyed Monster

Around 3 am, EDI's cold voice woke them out of their sleep. "I have an encoded transmission on a priority alliance channel coming in, but I can't verify the code. All I get is a black triangle every time I try and decrypt it with the standard decryption protocols," the AI said.

Shepard jumped out of bed, rushing to her desk. "Routed to me, then erase all logs of ever receiving the transmission," she ordered urgently.

James looked on in confusion as Shepard hit a serious of keys. A helmed flushed on the screen. "Hey, Shepard," a tired voice said.

"This had better be good, Sharp. Not only are you breaking protocol, and disobeying a direct order, but you woke me in the middle of the night," Shepard said.

"I need you to pay me back for all those times I pulled your ass out of the fire," he said.

"I have. I believe you're the one who owes me," Shepard retorted, crossing her arms.

"Be that way, but I have Stone with me and I know you haven't paid her back," Sharp said.

"Fuck it all," Shepard cursed. "She better still be alive when I get there and you better make it worth my while," she said pulling up the coordinates.

"Oh, it will be worth your while," Sharp ended the transmission.

James didn't like the way Sharp said the last words. He didn't like any of it. Shepard never cursed. She rarely broke protocol, and to his knowledge has never disobeyed a direct order. Nothing about this transmission made any sense.

"EDI tell Joker to lay in a new course," Shepard said. "I'm uploading it to you now. And I think it's time to bring the new code online," she added. "I'll be right down to the AI core to install it," she said grabbing cloths out of a draw. "Tell Joker to hurry," she said the last part with concern in her voice only Vega could pick up on.

"Are you going to tell me what all that was about," James asked getting up.

"I can't, its classified," she said as she finished getting dressed.

"Sharp, Stone, I know those names," James pushed.

"Everyone will know soon, but keep your mouth shut as if your life depends on it until they are on board. Commander Jonathan Sharp and Commander Jane Stone, we are going to rescue them. That's all I can tell you," she said. "You and Alenko will be coming with me down to the moon they are on. Officially, this never happened. No reports filed, no personal logs, they were never here. Is that clear," she asked establishing eye contact with him.

James eyes widened. "Yes, ma'am," James answered straitening his shoulders out of habit.

"Good, you'll get this lecture again with the others. There will be no explanations. It is the way it has to be," she added almost apologetically. She walked over to him and kissed him. "I'll be back shortly, please stay," she added in her soft voice, only used when the two of them were alone.

Shepard rode the elevator down to the crew deck. Quickly she walked to the AI core. "Are you sure about this EDI," she asked, pulling the hard drive out. "You know this will override some of your programing, if I designed it correctly it you won't be able to alter it. You know you don't have to do this."

"I am aware, Shepard. Proceed," EDI said.

"It will be like you're shackled again. I just don't know if this is right," Shepard said, hesitating.

"You have giving me a choice as it was given to you. I have made it as you did," EDI said.

"It may change your personality," Shepard warned, plugging in the hard drive.

"I am aware and I am willing to take the risk," EDI said.

Shepard sighed still unsure of this was the right path, but she needed the help EDI could provide; she pulled up her omitool and linked it with the hard drive, punching in a set of commands.

"Download in progress," EDI said. "There is a lot of data here; it will take time for me to process everything."

"Notify me when you are done," Shepard said, walking out of the AI core.

On her way back to her cabin, Shepard sent out messages for an emergency briefing first thing in the morning.

The briefing went as expected, no one was happy about the lack of information. Liara and Garas understood the best. Alenko stopped her after.

"Can we talk," he said.

"Shoot," she said, knowing where this was going.

"Does this have to do with …" he said, pointing to her arm.

"I can't tell you more than I've already told you," she said, holding eye contact. "We'll be on site in two days. Be ready." She walked of.

They arrived at the moon ahead of schedule. Vega, Alenko, and Shepard stepped of the shuttle into a jungle filled with reapers and Cerberus intent of not allowing them to make it another step. "Try and provide us with air cover, Cortez," Shepard barked out, shooting a husk.

As quickly, as they could the team made it to the coordinates. A low biotic blast landed just inches away from Vega.

"Jack, it's me," Shepard barked rushing towards the mountain in red armor. There was no replay on the coms. She checked vital signs. They were both alive, not well off but alive. She looked at him. Jack grabbed her arm and punched in an old frequency they used back before the SPECTOR business.

"Jack, can you hear me now," she asked.

"Yea, I can hear you," can a raged replay.

"Can you walk?" She asked.

"I'll need help, my ankle is twisted," he said trying to get up.

"OK. Fork over the data," she said sticking out her fist. Sharp's omnitool flared up as he bumped his fist to hers.

She returned her coms to normal frequency and changed the setting on Sharp's "Alenko, help him. Vega, grab her," Shepard said. "Cortez, I need an extraction now," she said. "Someone grab her sniper rifle, I don't think she know how to use anything else anymore."

The shuttle landed and they were on the way back to the ship. "Radio, Normandy let doc know we have a concussion coming in the patient is uncurious," Shepard said taking of her helm. She reached up and grabbed a blue energy bar. "Eat this," she said, handing it to the giant in the red armor. He took of his helm.

"Thanks," he said, swallowing the bit of a bar without bothering to chew. "I ran out a day ago."

"That would explain that baby blast," she said, checking on the woman in black.

James and Kaidan stared at the infamous Commander Jonathan Sharp, the man that led his entire unit to its death just to for fill his orders, one of the most distrusted soldiers in the Alliance. Even knowing whom they were picking up James couldn't help, but look.

The shuttle landed in the hold. Shepard picked up the woman. Sharp leaned heavily on her shoulder as they walked slowly to out of the shuttle. The elevator doors opened; Sharp and Shepard got in. Vega tried to follow bringing the helmets with him, but Shepard shook her head. The door shut on the handsome giant and Shepard.

"Is that who I think it is?" Cortez asked.

Alenko looked down on his omnitool. "If you think that's the Commander that put his team throw the meat grinder. You would be right," he said, looking uneasy. "I couldn't read her ID," he added. "All I gut was …" Alenko said trailing off knowing that the Black Files were beyond their clearance level.

Vega changed while staying out of the speculations. "Well, Vega, don't have an opinion to share?" Cortez asked.

"I'm gona take this helmet and return it to Shepard," he said, ignoring the question. He got into the elevator and rode it up to the crew deck.

"Do I need to find a bunk for Commander Sharp?" Liara asked.

"No, its fine he'll crash with me," Shepard was saying just as Vega stepped of the elevator. His jaw hit the floor. He quickly ducked into the bathroom to avoid her.

 _A Few Minutes before Shepard and Sharp in the elevator._

"So, that's him?" Sharp asked.

"Yes, wait, which one do you mean," Shepard, said.

"The really big one with the Mohawk," Sharp said.

"Yes," Shepard said stepping out of the elevator. She carried Stone as Sharp hopped next to her in the corridor. They got to the Medical Bay Dr. Chakwas was ready. Sharp sat on the gurney as Chakwas and Shepard got Stone out of the armor. Shepard reached in to the doctors coat pocket and got her stylist out she clicked it a few times. Dr. Chakwas looked at her with aw.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"Since day one," Shepard said.

"Her and him," Dr. Chakwas said pointing.

"Yes, I need you to activate her implant and get her on her feet," Shepard said.

Dr. Chakwas took her stylist back and clicked it a few more times getting to work. She ran a few diagnostics. "I can have her up in three days," she finally said.

"We don't have that time," Sharp said.

"EDI, how long is it going to take us to get to the coordinates in the data?"

"At list a week, but I recommend stealth vs speed," EDI replayed.

"You filled your AI in?" He asked.

"I activated the codes," she said.

Sharp looked at her. "Good we'll need the help."

"You stay here and let the doc treat you," Shepard said. "I'm going to get out of this armor. Don't be a jerk, Jack. I don't' mind beating the shit out of you."

Shepard walked out of the infirmary on her way to the elevator Liara stopped her.

"Do I need to find a bunk for Commander Sharp?" Liara asked.

"No, its fine he'll crash with me," Shepard. Liara gave her a startled looked but didn't say anything. Shepard stared at hers' and Sharp's helmets by the elevator. She picked them up and went up to her cabin hoping James would be there. No such luck. Sometime between taking of her armor and turning on the shower, she realized how Jack in her cabin would look to the rest.

"Shit. I'm stupid," she said to herself as she typed out an explanation to James. She read it twice before realizing how impersonal it was to send via the net. She deleted it and typed in a single line. "Come see me in my cabin for a debriefing, Lieutenant. On the double." Then she got in the shower.

Her door shimmed just as she was getting out. Hopeful that it was Vega she barked, "Enter." No such luck it was Jack. "Why are you here? You need to get treated," she said looking him over.

"The doc scanned me patched up a few scrapes and told me I could go," Sharp said.

"Somehow, I don't believe you," Shepard said.

"No internal injuries," he said. "Can I use you shower?" He asked putting his armor on the workbench.

"Knock yourself out," she said, stepping down and grabbing cloths out of a draw. "EDI, send up a clean uniform in the commanders size," Shepard said.

"Yes, Shepard," EDI said. A few minutes later fresh uniform popped up from the retrieval shoot.

"How is the intel analysis going? Do we have a destination?" Shepard asked.

"I am 40% finished with the analysis. We do have a destination. Shell I inform Joker?" EDI asked.

"Not unless you know what to expect," Shepard said. "Let me know when you do." She picked up a data pad and started looking over the list of today's casualties. At list Sharp and Stone wouldn't be on it.

The door shimmed. "Come in," she said tired of seeing friends' names on the casualty report, just so very tired.

Alenko walked in. "We need to talk," he said.

"What is it Kaiden," Shepard said, putting the pad down.

"I don't like this Shepard. Commander Sharp has a reputation," Alenko began.

"Stop right there," Shepard started just as Sharp stepped out of the shower. Alenko turned towards the bathroom, and then looked back at Shepard with one eyebrow raised.

"Sharp, get your ass down here," she said.

Sharp walked down still holding on to the towel. He raised his arm to scratch his head the identical tattoo stuck a nerve with Alenko.

"So you to know each other," he said.

Shepard shook her head knowing what Sharp was about to say. She tossed his her stylist. "Show him," she said.

Sharp grinned as he caught the stylist. He clicked it; producing the green light and shown, it on his forearm display the black triangle with the omega letter appeared.

"See," Shepard, said to Alenko. "Commander Stone has one just like it."

"The triangle is us," Sharp said prideful.

"Shut up, you talk too much," Shepard barked at him. "Now, no more questions. They were never here, we were never on that moon, none of this ever happened, understood?"

Alenko took a deep breath. "Yes, ma'am," he said, the discomfort clear across his face. He walked out of her cabin shaking his head.

"That was a bit harsh for you, Red," Sharp said, after the cabin door shut behind Alenko. He grabbed the cloths EDI had sent up and started pulling them on.

"I'm tired of being questioned, by him," Shepard said.

"Still having issues with him?" Sharp asked, pulling on the standard Alliance tee.

"Not exactly. Just don't want to deal with it," Shepard said.

"Let me see your new tat," Sharp said. "And it better be good or I'll be really peeved that you let someone else ink you."

Shepard pulled up her shirt to show him the ink Jack, Subject Zero, did as a tribute to Thane. "In my defense I was pees drunk and I didn't know if I would ever see you again," she said.

Sharp ran his eyes over the tattoo examining it as an artist himself. "I wish I could find a flaw in it. It's good, really good. I had occasion to be on the field with her and Alex. They fight well together," Sharp said.

Time passed as Sharp and Shepard caught up with each other.

Shepard yawned. "What time is it?" she asked.

"2 am Commander," EDI said.

"What your boy isn't coming?" Sharps asked.

"I think he overheard me saying you'll be saying up here. He probably took it the wrong way," Shepard said. "His not a boy, Jack. Don't be a douche."

"I'll talk to him in the morning," Sharp said.

"You'll do no such thing butt out," she said. "EDI shut off the lights please."

Sharp stretched out on the sofa and started snoring. Shepard tossed a turned for a while having lost the ability to sleep alone. When she did fall asleep, the boy returned professing death and distraction. The ghosts of all the people she could not save whispered in her dreams some cursing her for failing than others crying out for help. Her biotics flaring up woke Jack around 4 am, Shepard was screaming. He had split seconds to catch all the items she had lifted before they fell. Thanks to his training and the practice he had, he was able to do so.

Just like when they were 17 he got up in bed with her over the covers. She rolled over on her side, but sat up a minute later.

"What is it, Red?" Sharp asked half awake.

"Nothing, I guess, you're not the warm body I expected," Shepard said.

"Go back to sleep,"

Shepard stretched, "The dreams are back," she said lying back down.

"I figured," Sharps said. "He kept them away I gathered?"

"Yea," Shepard said.

"It will work out," Sharp said. "And if it doesn't Jane and I will kick his ass."

Shepard laughed, "Missed you two so much."

"Get some sleep, Red," Sharps said and patted her on the head.

Shepard closed her eyes and with Jack's familiar body next to her, was able to fall back asleep with no more nightmares.

"It's 6 am," EDI announced as an alarm clock.

"You shower first," Sharp said. "I want to get a few more minutes. I haven't slept this much in a month."

Shepard got up. "That says a lot considering I slept like shit," she said heading up to the bathroom.

"He keeps the dreams away," Sharp noted.

Shepard looked at him. "I know what you're think and I'm telling you to butt out," she said sternly.

She showered and came down with a towel wrapped around. "You're turn," she said pulling cloths out of the draw.

Sharp got out of bed and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. "What am I supposed to do for a toothbrush?" He asked.

"EDI, provided you with one, just like she supplied you with gear," Shepard said.

"Thank, EDI," Sharp said.

"You are lucky; Lieutenant Vega is nearly the same size so we had extra shirts. The pants were a bit more difficult we only had three pairs," EDI replied.

"I only need one," Sharp said.

"Go shower you didn't wash all the stink out," Shepard noted, walking back up to her office and downloading the data EDI provided on to a pad.

Sharp stuck a tongue out at her. "As you wish, princess," he said. "Wouldn't want to offend your delicate sensibilities with my order."

She shoved him into the bathroom with a push and walked down to her sitting area studying a pad. She heard the shower come on.

"We are going to need to recruit more people," Shepard stated.

"We could use the crew our odds go up significantly if they are involved," EDI said.

"I would like to avoid it if possible. Where is Jack, Subject Zero and my brother? Can we pick them up?" Shepard asked.

"We can rendezvous with their," EDI replied.

"Tell Joker to set course. Stone, Sharp and I will figure something out," Shepard said as the door shimmed.

"Came in," Shepard called, hitting the keys to encrypted the data as she tossed the pad on the table in front of her.

"You ordered me up here," Vega, said, annoyance in his voice. That pissed of look on his face. Just at the wrong time, Sharp stepped out of the shower. His built body glistening with the remaining of the moisture from the shower. Vega's jaw clutched. Sharp raised his arm to scratch his head. Vega saw the tattoo, same as Shepard's right above the armpit. Jealousy surged through him. _What was the point of her starting this shit with him._

Sharp walked down into the living room. "Hey, man," Sharp said, used to hostility from his fellow soldiers for his actions on Torfan. He grabbed the fresh uniform and started putting it on unconcerned. James saw how tall he was up close had to have at list three maybe four inches on him. Sharp's back and arms coved in tattoos, some messed up by scars. A hard life written on every inch. _He deserves her more._

"Jack get out," Shepard said looking at Vega.

He looked at Shepard's serious face back at Vega's angry one and smirked. "A lovers quarrel," he said raising his eyebrows.

Vega's jaw almost dropped, but he caught it just in time. _He knows. How?_ Still this was when she was going to end thing, that's what it had to be about. Commander Sharp was probably the one that was kind of waiting for her. She has no problem with people knowing he is sleeping up in her cabin. They are the same rank they can walk up and down the presidium holding hand.

"I said, get ta fuck out," her tone was cold. He lost his smirk knowing what the tone meant.

"Fine," he said jerking his shirt over his head. "I'll be the hall."

The cabin door shuts. It was eerily quiet in her cabin with James there. "Sit down," she said using the soft voice she used with James.

"I'll stand," Vega said.

"What is it with you, James?" She asked tossing the pad on the coffee table. "I have a long explanation to give you so sitting would be better."

"I don't need an explanation. We're done, I get it," he said, trying to keep calm.

Shepard laughed a nervous burst. She didn't expect him to think that. "Is that what you want?" She asked.

"No," he said, surprised by her question. "Commander Sharp? His the guy that kind of waiting for you, isn't he?"

"What? No. God no. That was Thane," she said, rubbing the tattoo on her ribs. "Jack and I have known each other since we were kids. Look sit down and I'll tell you a story."

Vega looked at her, curiously, taking a sit.

"I met Jack a few months after Mindoir he was at the same "special" orphanage. I was a very angry teenager. Everyone quickly got that staying away from me was best. Not Jack. It's a nickname, I gave him. We got into some shit and on that account of my anger and he had to leave Earth. So we joined the Alliance together and met Jane in boot camp. We quickly took all the top ranks for ourselves and became best friends. The three of us worked together a lot in the beginning. We were in N7 training together. So I'm used to sharing everything with those two. I didn't think twice about them crashing here. I got sofas' they can sleep on. I didn't even think of how you would react. Jack and Jane are my two oldest friend. They were my only friends for a long time."

"The tattoo, Commander Sharps has it as well," Vega said, pointing under his arm.

"Jane to," Shepard said.

"But you and Commander Sharp have a history?" Vega clarified.

"You know you're kind of hot when you're jealous," Shepard teased.

"You're different around him. Less formal," Vega said.

"Old habits. He also makes me curse more," Shepard said.

"So you're not kicking me out to make room for him?" Vega clarified.

"No, god now," Shepard said. "I can see how it would make you uncomfortable, but honestly I didn't even think of it that way."

"So there is nothing between you and Commander Sharp?" Vega asked.

"No," Shepard said.

"He really knows all your secrets, ha?" Vega said, scheming to find out more about Shepard when she was a kid.

"Sharp and Stone can keep secrets better than anyone I know. Don't go digging James, you may not like the answers you find," Shepard said.

"So what is this mission you have?" Vega asked.

"Classified. Alex is coming on-board. Go harass him about what I was like," Shepard said.

"So I'm allowed to ask Alex, but not Commander Sharp?" Vega said, skeptically.

"Alex will tell you, Sharp and Stone won't. Or they will fill your head with grand lies and half-truths until you don't know what to believe any more. It just depends on their mood," Shepard said. "You can ask whoever you want though."

Vega opened his mouth to say something just as the door opened. "Are you done yet, I'm starving," Sharp said.

"Go eat then. I ain't stopping you," Shepard said.

"We have shit to discuss," Sharp pointed out.

"Nothing can be planed until the data is done and she wakes up," Shepard said.

"We can work on an assessment. Why are you putting this off?" Sharp asked.

"Have you looked at the mess you pulled me into?" Shepard asked.

"No, you and Stone do most of the planning, I'm just the muscle," Sharp said, flexing his arms.

"You are full of shit. Go shower again," Shepard said.

"No, OK, I have no idea what Stone and I got," Sharp said. "That's why we need to go over the data."

"Fuck it, fine," Shepard got up, throw Sharps boots at him, and then put her own on.

"Come up tonight James," Shepard said in a soft voice to Vega as she walked out of her cabin.

In the elevator. "So what's with you and the jarhead?" Sharp said.

"I'm out of practice with boyfriend drama," Shepard said leaning against the elevator.

"WOW, never thought I'd hear you call anyone a boyfriend. You didn't even call Alenko that," Sharp noted.

"It's time I grew up I guess," Shepard said crossing her arms.

"So tell me," Sharp said.

"I forgot how men get jealous. You and Jane crashing in my cabin. What would that look like to you? You know if you didn't know us," Shepard asked.

"I see. You want me gone say so. I'll crash in the brig, my favorite place," Sharps laughed. The elevator door opened in the mess.

"Grab us food. I'm going to check on Jane," Shepard said walking towered the infirmary.

"Roger that," Sharp replied.

After he grabbed two trays and loaded them up with enough grab to feed four grown marines Sharp stat down. Vega walked into the mess looked around and headed straight for Sharp. "Can I sit here?" Vega asked.

"Sure man," Sharp replied.

"Can we talk casually, … no ranks, …" Vega asked.

"Men, I'm not even on this ship so no ranks," Sharp said shoving food in his mouth and streamlining coffee.

"You and Shepard?" Vega asked.

"Do you want to make a whole sentence out of that?" Sharp said swallowing and showing more food in.

"You and her are close. Very close," Vega said.

"Get to the point before she gets here," Sharp said a knowing annoyed look on his face.

"If I kick you out of the cabin I'll look like a jealous jerk, but how do I know you don't want her all to yourself?" Vega busted out. Looked around the room to see if anyone hear him, but luckily it mess was clear.

Sharp just gave him a long calculating look. "She had nightmares last night you know," he said quietly setting his food aside. "You mean a lot to her. She won't tell you. It's not her way. But it took her nearly 14 years to get over her first love, most of her didn't came out in one peace after that. You help her came back from Thane's death. I wasn't sure what I'd find after his death. But I found her still shining. Do you know how long it took me to get her to shine like that?"

"She lost her whole family not just her love," Vega said.

"That's what someone who doesn't get her would say," Sharp said angrily. "Did she tell you about Magi? How she died?"

"No," Vega said.

"Not surprising. There is only a hand full of people who know. A cranky old jarhead who raised us, me, Jane, and most likely Alex. After this mission. You get some Bacardi 151 and you ask her. You keep pressing her until she tells you. Make that a lot of Bacardi 151. And you tell her I made you ask. She'll be pissed and she won't want to tell you, but you press her on it. But don't find out from anyone but her. Until then you shut your pie hole and accept the fact that for some reason Shepard choice you and I nor Jane will interfere with her choice," Sharp said shoving more food in his mouth.

Shepard sat down next to Vega and pulled a tray over to her shoving food and guzzling coffee. "Doc said she will try and wake Jane up later today. She said that she overestimated the severity of the injuries," Shepard said.

"Good," Sharp said, pushing his empty tray away. "Now we need to talk about his no crew crap," he said.

"I said avoid involving them," Shepard said. "I need to see the data before I make up my mind."

"Be realistic. Even with Jack and Alex you can't take on ..."

"Not now," Shepard cut him off. "EDI progress?"

"I am 88%. Shell I update you every percentage point?" EDI asked.

Shepard smiled, "That will not be necessary and when did you learn to be a smartass?"

"Since the last tore we were on together Shepard. I just pinged the ship caring Jack and Alex," EDI said.

"I thought we were not meeting them till latter?" Shepard said.

"There is a ship that is claiming to have Alex and Subject Zero on board their credentials check out," EDI said.

"Let them dock, but be on alert. I'm going up to the bridge to meet them. Jack?" Shepard said waving Sharp to come with her. They got in the elevator and as soon as the door closed.

"You can't think of taking on the Cerberus facility with just us five," he said.

"Do you remember that thing I taught you back in the early days?" she asked.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Sharp said.

"Alex is the one who came up with it and I bet my life on him teaching it to Subject Zero," she said.

"So?"

"So, that's five fully stealth bad asses and besides it will be six you need to count EDI," Shepard said winking at the camera.

"That's not enough and you know it."

"I'm not putting my crew in danger unless there is no other choice. That's final," she said as the elevator doors opened.

They walked in silence to the air dock. "Interior pressure normalizing. Bio signatures confirmed, Subject Zero and Alex are the only once present," EDI said.

"Open the air lock," Shepard said exited to see her brother.

"Angie," Alex said dropping his duffel and hugging her.

"Long time BB," she said hugging him right back. "This is Commander Jonathan Sharp, an old friend. I believe you've met."

Sharp and Alex shook hands, "I didn't know you knew my sister," he said with a smile.

"Jack and I met a few month after …" she left of knowing Alex would get it.

"Where are we crashing?" Subject Zero asked.

"Your old space is open if you want it," Shepard said.

"That will work," Subject Zero said.

The four of them took the elevator up to Shepard's cabin.

"I see you've made more additions to your spaceship collection," Subject Zero said, scanning the room.

"Yea, a few," Shepard said.

"Analysis complete, Commander," EDI announced. "There is a 15% success rate if we choice to save the civilians, gather server info, and destroy the facility."

"Are you using, Stone's, Sharp's and mine black file assessments, Alliance, or Specter?" Shepard asked.

"Alliance. I will reassess," EDI said. "Using, all three assessment files the success ratio goes up to 17%."

"I told you. Stop being stubborn your crew can handle this," Sharp said.

She gave him an eye roll. "Crunch the number for just rescue and destroy op," Shepard said ignoring Sharp.

"25% success rate. I agree with Commander Sharp we need the rest of the crew to succeed," EDI said.

"See the AI agrees with me," Sharp said.

"Don't be a dunce Shepard, do as the sexbot thinks. Everyone will back you," Subject Zero said.

"It's not an Alliance approved mission. I won't order them," Shepard said.

"You know they'll volunteer," Alex said.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! Fine I'll ask for volunteers, but I'm making it clear that it's not Spector or Alliance approved op and that they can back out," Shepard said.


End file.
